Universidad
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Con el corazón taladrado, la cara empapada en agua salada y sin nadie que la consolase. Así estaba Blossom, estudiando Periodismo en Londres, sola y lejos de su familia. Podría ser que... ¿alguien consiguiese que la chica pelirroja volviese a amar? Y, esa persona, sería la más insospechada por cualquiera. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter. Sí la trama de la historia.**

**Aclaraciones: Para acortar... nadie aquí tiene poderes. Es un Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

Universidad

Capítulo 1

_Una noche de diciembre, en una universidad británica…_

Pudo haber escogido otra opción. Haberse quedado con su familia y su novio… pero no. Ganó esa beca en Inglaterra, y en una de las mejores Universidades del país. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ya se lo dijo su novio. No ir habría sido de estúpidas… Pero, aun así… sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar. Hecha demasiado de menos a Dexter. Le duele tanto su ausencia… el que no pueda estar a su lado y abrazarla, besarla; hacer que ella se sienta amada. Su hermana ya se lo dijo. Las relaciones a distancia son difíciles, y te destruyen por dentro… ¿Desde cuándo Buttercup es tan profunda? No lo recuerda. Esos meses antes de la despedida en el aeropuerto hablaron tan poco…

La chica de largo pelo pelirrojo se abraza a sí misma con el rastro de las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Mirando el nublado y frío cielo por la ventana. ¿No podría Londres regalarle unos rayos de sol? No. Esa batalla ya la tenía perdida en cuanto puso un pie fuera del avión. Además, en esta ocasión deberían ser rayos de Luna. Es de noche. Una noche en la que diciembre se nota más que nunca en Londres. Hace tanto frío…

Un sonido de una llave girando la cerradura hace que aparte la mirada de la ventana y la dirija a la puerta. Una muchacha con el pelo castaño y ojos azules, ojos que le recuerdan muchas veces a los de Bubbles, asoma la nariz.

–_Ça va, Fleur_. ¿Has estudiado algo? –la pelirroja niega. La castaña suspira y se sienta en la cama de la chica de orbes rosas, provocando un pequeño bote– Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco. La biblioteca parecía una jaula de monos.

–Irónico.

–Y dime, ¿tú por qué no estudias?

–No podía concentrarme –los ojos azules de la una se clavan en los rosas de la otra, esperando más explicaciones—. No me mires así, ¿qué más quieres saber?

–Dexter.

–¿Qué?

–Otra vez estabas pensando en él –se levanta para luego despatarrarse en una silla. Saca un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y enciende un cigarro. Toma una calada–. Te lo digo: cortar con él sería la mejor solución. Tú no sufres, él no sufre. Todos contentos.

–Otra vez: no. Le haría daño, y yo me auto lastimaría. Lo siento, Robin, pero no comparto tu filosofía.

–Pues mira, cuando está el océano Atlántico de por medio entre vosotros dos, creo que sería lo más sensato. Yo rompí con Mike y solo nos separa el Canal de la Mancha.

–Pero nos queremos –la castaña rueda los ojos–. Y no pongas esa cara de superioridad, anda.

–Yo solo digo… –es interrumpida por la musiquilla del Skype.

La pelirroja se restriega los ojos y se arregla un poco antes de poner el ordenador, hasta entonces encendido, sobre sus rodillas y atender la llamada. En la pantalla aparece un joven igualmente pelirrojo, pero con el pelo rizado, y unas gafas de pasta.

–Hola, Blossom. ¿Qué tal estás? –pregunta él.

–Bien, aunque hoy no he podido estudiar nada.

–¿Y eso?

–No he podido concentrarme ni un poco.

–¿Problemas con Robin?

–¡Eh! ¡Que estoy aquí! –grita la mencionada todavía fumando su cigarro.

–No, tonto. Es que… –acerca su boca al micrófono incorporado del portátil– Es que te echo de menos –risilla nerviosa. Solo a Dexter le dice eso; no suele expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

–Yo también a ti… –afirma, aunque parece un poco inseguro. Esto lo nota la pelirroja, pero decide pasarlo por alto– Eh, ¿sabes? Bubbles me ha dicho que lleva sin hablar contigo una semana.

–Hum… Pues tiene razón. La llamaré después de cenar.

–Y, ¿qué tal el día?

–Pues… Bien, ahora iba a bajar a cenar. ¿Y tú?

–Terminé de comer, y ahora tengo que volver a las clases.

–¿Época de exámenes? –el pelirrojo asiente– Yo también. El estrés me va a salir por las orejas.

–Aunque no se puede comparar la tesis doctoral con…

–Lo sé. No se puede comparar lo mío con lo tuyo… que por cierto es impresionante. 18 años y tendrás un doctorado, eres el chico más listo que podría desear.

–Siempre me lo dices –intenta parecer modesto.

–Me gusta repetir verdades –una alarmita al otro lado del "charco" indica que ya no pueden continuar conversando–. ¿Ya… te tienes que ir? –Dexter asiente– Que pases buena tarde.

–Que pases buena noche. Te quiero, Blossom.

–Y yo a ti, Dexter.

Él es el primero en colgar. Blossom parpadea unas cuantas veces, para impedir que salgan las lágrimas que se asoman en sus ojos. ¿Por qué tiene que quererlo tanto? La distancia la está matando… Claro que extraña a su familia, pero le duele mucho más que su amado no esté para limpiarle ese rastro de lágrimas que últimamente siempre están en su cara.

Se levanta y se estira. Respira una gran bocanada de aire. Grave error. Comienza a toser exageradamente y le pide a Robin, por vigesimosexta vez esa semana, que no fume en la habitación. La castaña se encoge de hombros y apaga el cigarro en un cenicero de su mesilla. Teóricamente, no se puede fumar en la residencia, pero la compañera francesa de Blossom se limpia el culo con esa regla.

La pelirroja se peina, recogiéndose el pelo en una alta coleta. Ahora la melena le llega por el trasero y es un engorro, pero le encanta ese estilo. Se abriga con una chaqueta vaquera y se despide de su compañera, quien le pide que le traiga una manzana. Sabe que Robin no bajará a cenar, desde hace una semana se sube su propia comida.

Por suerte, hay una cafetería en cada residencia del campus y no hace falta salir al frío de la noche. Sin embargo, los pasillos están helados. Blossom no sabe que en esa noche cambiaría toda su existencia en la Universidad.

.

.

.

_Ese mismo momento, en una singular casa de los suburbios de Townsville…_

Ya es la tercera vez que se deshace las coletas. No está satisfecha en cómo le quedan. ¿Por qué? Solo va a ir a las clases de la Universidad. Cierto que ella siempre quiere verse bien antes de salir, pero… Quizás el motivo de su nerviosismo sea ese chico de ojos azules y cabellos dorados que vio de casualidad en los pasillos. Solo cruzó una mirada con él. Le sonrió. Oh, Dios… esa sonrisa… era la más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto. La sonrisa perfecta. Pero, ¿y si esa sonrisa perfecta no era para ella? Seguramente no. A lo mejor solo era para alguien que pasaba por detrás de ella. Seguramente una chica, porque una sonrisa así no es de las que se muestran a los amigos…

Como sea. Por la culpa de ese chico, ahora tiene que verse absolutamente fabulosa… por si se vuelven a cruzar por los pasillos. Oh, suena tan iluso. Pero ella es así. Bubbles Utonio es una joven ilusa, que sueña con el amor verdadero y los flechazos. ¿Habrá sentido ella un flechazo? No lo sabe. Solo sabe que quiere volver a ver a ese chico de sonrisa perfecta, conocerlo y… quién sabe más tarde.

Se vuelve a peinar y a hacer las coletas. Esta vez sí. Están como a ella le gusta.

Por suerte, ya había elegido la ropa para las clases de la tarde. Es que ahora le toca Diseño. Por la mañana siempre da Arte, y entonces no tiene que verse tan espectacular. Pero en la clase de Diseño no. Hay que causar buena impresión en lo que se refiere a la ropa. Las chicas que cursan esa materia pueden ser bastante crueles si te has equivocado al combinar rosa con rojo. Se fijan incluso en los calcetines.

Se pone el abrigo blanco sobre la ropa y la bufanda azul alrededor del cuello. Están a 17 de diciembre, y se nota muchísimo que dentro de nada harán su entrada en el invierno. Baja al primer piso y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave. Mira al cielo. Está nublado… va a llover, o a nevar. Camina por las calles hasta llegar a una parada del bus. Se frota las manos y se echa el aliento en ellas para calentarlas. Este mes está siendo realmente frío. ¿Cuándo viene el autobús? Podría acabar congelándose si no llega pronto…

Por fin. El autobús 78. Se detiene en la parade, ella pasa el bono bus y se sienta en uno de los asientos. No hay mucha gente en el vehículo, y ella los ignora. Mira los coches y los edificios pasar por la ventana, pensando en el chico. ¿Por qué él no lo había conocido antes?

.

.

.

_En el centro de Townsville…_

–_Loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise. Pull me off a my knees…_ –cantan todos los de la clase a coro mientras _Footloose_ suena en la radio.

Aunque parezca increíble, casi todos están realizando a la perfección el ejercicio que ha mandado la profesora, la cual también canta. Los alumnos mueven los pies al son del ritmo mientras preparan un Tiramisú el cual será calificado al final de la hora. La primera que termina es una chica que enseguida entrega el postre italiano a la profesora. Ella lo mete dentro de una neverita y le pone una etiqueta en la que aparece el nombre de su alumna estrella: Buttercup Utonio. Ya más tarde verá con qué nota la calificará.

Esa chica de despeinado pelo azabache y brillantes ojos verdes es una de las mejores (¿mejores? LA mejor) alumnas que ha tenido… A pesar de que sea una rebelde que muchas veces hace las recetas como quiere. Lo malo es que le quedan mejor y suele dejar a la profesora en evidencia. Esa chica es un genio para la cocina, pero rechazó la beca que la llevaría a Italia a estudiar la gastronomía propia de allí. Sin embargo, la *_Accademia di Vesta e Bacco_, logró convencerla de que aprendiera la cocina básica de Italia con una ex profesora de la AVB activa en Townsville: Margaret Keane.

‒_Everybody cut Footloose!_ –y la canción termina. Los alumnos le dan últimos retoques a su postre y se lo entregan a la profesora. Recogen sus instrumentos de cocina, los cuales habían tenido que traer de su casa, y van saliendo. Solo una se queda en la clase, por la llamada de Keane.

‒¿Qué pasa, Srta. K? –pregunta la chica‒ Tengo que volver a casa ya.

‒¿No será que quieres echarte una siesta? –ironiza la profesora arqueando una ceja y sonriendo divertida.

‒Sí, eso también… pero, ¿qué pasa?

‒Verás, hace un par de días recibí un e-mail de la AVB…

‒Ah, no, otra vez no… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerles creer que no quiero ir a Italia?

‒No lo sé, querida… pero ya has visto que están muy interesados en ti. Además, tú aquí ya no tienes nada que aprender.

‒Pues me apunto a _Master Chef_.

‒Muy graciosa, aunque los ganarías a todos –pausa un segundo, mientras la joven resopla‒. Y esta vez ha sido por algo un poquito diferente.

‒Déjeme adivinar… ‒hace como que piensa‒ Me inscribo a sus cursos de verano.

‒No. Esta vez quieren convencerte de una manera menos sutil… Estas Navidades….

‒¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No pienso irme a Italia en Navidad! –exclama con el ceño fruncido‒ Volverá Blossom de Londres y son tres meses sin verla por un sitio que no sea la _webcam_…

‒Buttercup, hazme el favor de dejarme terminar… ‒ella enmudece, aunque de mala gana‒ Decía: los alumnos que estarían en tu curso vendrán aquí, a Townsville, para hacer una demostración.

‒¿Demostración?

‒En efecto. Prepararán una serie de tapas y canapés que serán servidos en bandejas y demás… Luego también habrá una cena preparada por ellos mismos.

‒Y yo… ¿qué tengo que ver?

‒Asistirás a la cena. La directora confía en que así te animes a asistir a las clases del próximo septiembre… Ah, y después de la cena los cocineros saldrán a hablar con los que han probado su cena.

‒Ufff… ‒bufa. Realmente, no se esperaba eso‒ ¿Qué día será?

‒El veintitrés de diciembre, comenzará a las siete de la tarde y finalizará a las once y media. Vendrías acompañada conmigo.

‒Bueno… pero verás como no me convence –termina accediendo.

‒Eso ya lo veremos… Bueno, ahora vete.

‒Sí, Srta. K. Adiós –y sale de la clase pensativa.

¿Por qué insistirán tanto en tenerla en su academia? Seguro que los que cocinan ahí lo hacen mejor que ella. Vamos, que tienen mejor preparación… Además, le duele admitirlo, pero le costaría mucho estar tan lejos de su familia… Ya fue duro cuando Blossom se fue a Londres, y por muchas falsas sonrisas que ponga la pelirroja, sabe que lo está pasando fatal. Además, a Buttercup no le apetece ganarse en otro país la reputación de: machorra, marimacho, lesbiana y yanqui.

* * *

**Ejem... Lo siento, me vino esto a la cabeza y no pude evitarlo... Quería hacer una historia en la que las chicas fueran normales y tuvieran una vida normal.**

**Ah, y Sus dice que le da mucha pereza hacer las preguntas para este fic (y a mí también)... y Sandra... Pues bueno, Sandra no sabe nada de momento (sí, Dorita está medio muerta...).**

**Y tenía pensado hacerlo un BlossxBrick, pero se me quedaba soso si no añadía a las otras dos parejas...**

**Así que:**

**_¡Adiós-chavles-que-no-tiene-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes, ni tampoco Dexter.**

**Aclaraciones: Es un Universo Alternativo, para nada como en la serie.**

* * *

Universidad

Capítulo 1

_Una noche de diciembre, en una Universidad de Londres…_

No es por ofender… pero vomitaría en todo lo que hay de comer en la cafetería. Tiene la bandeja en las manos, apoyada en la baranda, pero está vacía. La comida de Londres es asquerosa… No, corrección: la comida de la residencia es asquerosa.

Obviando las calorías… lo que daría Blossom por una hamburguesa. Pero no hay nada de eso en el mostrador. Como bajó tarde, el comedor está vacío y los mostradores, casi. Solo quedan unos trozos de lenguado fríos, hojas de lechuga mal aliñadas, un flan caducado (¿¡caducado!? ¿¡En serio!?) y un filete sangrante…

Para colmo, ya no quedan sándwiches en las máquinas expendedoras, solo bolsas de patatas sosas y grasientas. Con mucho pesar, coloca uno de los trozos de pescado en el plato y una rebanada de pan, además de un vaso de agua. Solo cenará eso, y es que… Pues la verdad, preferiría quedarse sin cenar. Va a acabar haciendo lo que Robin y a comer en su habitación lo que le dé la gana.

Se sienta en una de las mesas cerca de los radiadores y comienza a comer. Ugh, ni siquiera está bien limpiado…, hay espinas por doquier.

En ese momento, entra un chico pelirrojo con una gorra roja hacia atrás en la cafetería. Blossom rueda lo ojos en canto lo ve y sigue a los suyo. Ese chico no la ha dejado en paz desde que llegó a la universidad. Pero no en el sentido de que se enamorara perdidamente de ella, o algo por el estilo… No, que va. Le ha hecho la vida imposible por una razón que ella no llega a entender…

Aún recuerda la primera broma pesada que le hizo. Fue en la cafetería. Había de comer sopa, y como ella había llegado pronto, aún estaba caliente. Tuvo el error de pasar cerca de la mesa en la que él comía con sus colegas, y, aunque fuera un tópico, le puso la zancadilla. Ella cayó al suelo y la sopa se derramó en su totalidad en su vestido… Además, "accidentalmente" una jarra de agua helada que a él se le había "caído" acabó echando todo su contenido sobre ella. Pero eso no fue lo peor… La tela del vestido se transparentaba con facilidad cuando fuera mojada, así que, cuando se levantó, quedó al descubierto su ropa interior. Desde aquel día, el chico la ha martirizado y humillado de todas las maneras posibles.

Por esa razón, Blossom desea que el idiota de Brick Rowdy pase de ella al menos esa noche y pueda tener su penosa cena en paz. Pero… ese estúpido pelirrojo vive para hacerla sufrir.

‒¡Uoh! ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! –exclama apoyándose en la mesa en la que ella come, siendo ignorado‒ Si es nada más y nada menos que _Miss Wet T-shirt_ –ni una mirada le dirige. No va a volver a caer en su juego‒. ¿Qué te aflige, americansita?

‒¿Y tú lo preguntas? –sigue sin mirarlo, sabe que en cuanto vea esa sonrisa burlona perderá el control‒ Tú, tú me afliges.

‒Ahm… ¿En qué sentido?

‒¿¡Cómo que en qué sentido!? –lo logró, consiguió que subiera la mirada‒ ¡Solo hay un sentido!

‒Pues… Podría afligirte el saber que nunca podrás salir conmigo, por ejemplo.

La chica levanta una ceja con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente, el pobrecillo está loco… ¿Cómo puede pensar que pueda querer salir con alguien como él? Está buenísimo, más que Dexter, pero no es su tipo y ella ama a su novio.

‒¿Se te olvidó tomarte las pastillas? –ironiza sacándose una raspa de la boca‒ Dime en qué universo podría estar yo por ti, Brick Rowdy.

‒En todos, ¿o esa no es una mirada cargada de amor? –se está burlando de ella, y de una manera un poco (bastante) vil.

‒Querrás decir odio –la chica se levanta bandeja en mano para dejarla en el carrito. Ya ha terminado y no está dispuesta a continuar escuchando las burlas de ese idiota.

Pero, ese chico no puede dejarla en paz una vez se ha topado con ella… Tiene que encontrar una manera para dejarla en evidencia y reírse un rato. ¿Por qué la tomó con ella? Muy claro: Blossom Utonio es ese típico tipo de la chica a la que siempre prestan atención, la niña perfecta, la que es un icono. Y eso, él no lo soporta… Porque, además, no es nada de eso: él es rebelde, bromista y un cabronazo como ya no los hay.

Se acerca rápidamente a ella y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, le arrebata un colgante de cinta roja a modo de cadena con un dije en forma de corazón que ella llevaba colgado al cuello. Ella se gira encarándolo, cabreada. Nadie, repite, NADIE, le quita esa cadena.

‒Awwwww… -finge enternecerse, examinando el corazoncito de rubí‒ ¡Qué tierno! ¿Quién te lo regaló? ¿Tu novio?

‒¡Dámelo! –le grita. Ese objeto sí que se lo regaló Dexter, y tiene muchas historias de ambos grabadas. De ahí su importancia‒ ¡No eres quién para tocarlo con tus sucias manos de bastardo!

‒Ohhh… La americansita está enfadada, ¿qué va a hacer?

Muy bien, ha tocado su límite. Acaba de desatar a una bestia de la que la misma Buttercup se enorgullecería. Es una pena cargarse de esa manera la manicura que horas le había llevado hacer, pero es por una buena causa.

La pelirroja se lanza contra él, clavándole las uñas en los brazos y haciendo tal presión de hasta hacerlos sangrar. Después, araña con fiereza. En otro arrebato de locura, ya que Brick no parecía querer soltar la joya, le araña la cara, desde la parte izquierda de la frente, pasando por la ceja y el ojo, hasta la mejilla. Tan fuerte, que la sangre empieza a salir a borbotones.

‒¡Diablos! –exclama apartándose y dejando que él se llevase una mano a la cara soltando un alarido de dolor‒ N-no sé qué me ha pasado, yo… ¿Brick, estás bien?

‒Perfectamente, americansita, ya ves que sí –a pesar del dolor, sigue con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos‒. ¿A qué esperas? ¿A una invitación? ¡Tengo que ir a la enfermería!

Con esa actitud de gallito a Blossom le dan ganas de marcarle el otro lado de la cara de un zarpazo, pero tiene razón. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería… está sangrando mucho.

.

.

.

_En la universidad de Arte de Townsville…_

Entra en su clase. No lo ha visto en los pasillos, pero… ¿Qué podía esperarse? En esos tres meses no lo ha visto nunca, se acordaría si así fuera. Sería mucha casualidad que su flechazo apareciese al día siguiente brindándole otra de esas sonrisas maravillosas.

En el aula ya hay varias chicas conversando, seguramente de cómo va vestida la gente o algo así. A Bubbles también le gusta la moda, pero estar hablando de esa manera despectiva de los demás por cómo visten es… horrible, a su parecer.

-Oh, hola, Bubbles –saluda una universitaria pecosa de ojos negros. Una de las chicas que antes hablaban, comentando el atuendo de la recién llegada.

-Hola, Princesa –esa chica no le cae para nada bien. Siempre habla mal de los demás y se cree superior ya que su padre posee grandes sumas de dinero. Sin embargo, disimula-. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Pues, perfectamente, cariño… -ríe tapándose la boca con el lomo de la mano- Mi padre me enviará por fin a París a estudiar… ¿No es fabuloso?

-Fantástico –es seca con ella, no como lo suele ser con sus verdaderas amigas, aunque realmente le parece bien que se vaya a estudiar al extranjero… A lo mejor allí consiguen explotar su burbuja de soberbia.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Y ¿has visto? –y da un giro sobre ella misma, mostrando su vestido dorado- Lo ha hecho Valentino especialmente para mí.

-Y… ¿Por qué lo llevas hoy? –pregunta, confundida. Ella no llevaría una prenda de ropa exclusiva de un famoso diseñador italiano a clase…

-Ah, cariño… Dije que me iba a París… Pues me voy ¡mañana! Este es mi último día aquí.

-Pero, todavía no ha terminado la evaluación.

-Lo sé, pero mi papi dice que no tengo por qué malgastar mi tiempo aquí sí puedo acabar teniendo el talento de Giorgio Armani estudiando en París –la sonríe, con la sonrisa más falsa que pudiera existir. Después, la mira de arriba abajo-… Cariño, el rojo te sienta horrible, ¿no te lo habían dicho?

-Nunca –suspira. «_No digas algo indebido, no digas algo indebido…_»-. Pero le regalaré todo la ropa roja a Blossom para que nadie tenga que ver qué tan mal me queda ese color.

-Por mí, perfecto –se vuelve hacia otro grupo de niñas consentidas y la rubia suspira.

Ama diseñar prendas de ropa y después pasar esos dibujos a tela, pero… En esa clase ella no pinta nada, más que nada por la clase de personas que hay. Toma asiento y saca sus útiles. Suena la campana y una profesora de pelo rosa teñido vestida de morado entra con varias carpetas en la mano.

-¡Buenos días, chicas! –saluda enérgicamente- ¿Comenzamos con la clase? Pero, ufff… ¿para qué os pregunto? Estáis aquí para eso.

-Sí, señorita Olive.

.

.

.

_En la universidad de Física de Townsville…_

Esas fórmulas son muy sencillas, él ya las conocía de antes, pero el Profesor Utonio le dijo que debía enseñarlas al resto de los alumnos, dado que no estaban tan avanzados como Dexter.

El pelirrojo de gafas suelta un gran suspiro y dirige su mirada a una chica castaña oscura de ojos miel. Ella muerde el lápiz, y después escribe rápidamente en su cuaderno de notas. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se le escapa. Aún recuerda cómo Tamara se le acercó a hablar con él…

.

-Hola –saluda la chica española casi morena con un café en la mano acercándose a la mesa de un pelirrojo-. ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

-Emmm… Claro, tú misma –y vuelve a prestar atención a la pantalla de su ordenador, dando pequeños sorbos a su taza.

-Soy Tamara, un placer –le ofrece una mano, que él estrecha, fijándose más en la chica. Es muy guapa.

-Yo Dexter, ¿estás en mi clase? Me suena haberte visto.

-Eh… sí, sí que estoy. Perdona si te molesto, pero es que no conozco a casi nadie aquí.

-Bueno, pues como yo.

.

Desde entonces, como si se citaran, se reúnen siempre en la misma mesa de la cafetería, a tomar un café de media mañana. Más tarde, intercambiaron los números, y Dexter se hizo Twitter para poder estar más en contacto con ella.

¿Qué está haciendo? Él tiene novia, una novia guapísima, lista y encantadora. Pero, Tamara también es guapísima, lista y encantadora… ¡No! ¡Él quiere a Blossom! ¿Solo ella ocupa su corazón, o hay cierta española que se está ganando un lugar?

* * *

**Ajajajá, aquí la razón de por qué Dexter habla algo inseguro por la webcam con Bloss...**

**No me apetece continuar escribiendo, así que... ¡HALE!**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter.**

**Aclaraciones: Nada sobre natural o raro (bueno, la historia en sí es surrealista...). Esto quiere decir... PPG, RRB y todos los demás personajes llevando una vida normal. Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

Universidad

Capítulo 3

_Horas más tarde, en una singular casa de Townsville, ese día de diciembre…_

‒¿Van a venir aquí? –pregunta una y otra vez la rubia. La morena se limita a asentir‒ ¿Y te han invitado?

‒¡Que sí! Me han invitado. Keane me ha enviado los detalles por e-mail.

‒¿Y? ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

‒Dime que no me recordarás esto más adelante…

‒¿Por?

‒Tú hazlo.

‒No te recordaré esto más adelante.

‒Es una cena de etiqueta.

‒¿Cena de etiqueta? –queda pensativa un momento‒ ¡Oh, my God! ¡Quieres que te ayude a vestirte!

‒Sí, no me lo restriegues por la cara.

‒Wiiiiii –chilla, aleteando con las manos, eufórica‒… ¡Vamos de compras! ¡Ahora!

‒¿¡QUÉ!? –grita, intentando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana, que intenta arrastrarla hasta la puerta de su cuarto‒ ¡No! ¡Me conformo que me prestes algo tuyo! ¡Por muy dulzón que sea!

‒Escúchame, Butter –se para un segundo y se pone recta, levantando el dedo índice‒: a una cena de etiqueta se tiene que ir ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR… Y sería imperdonable no estrenar ropa.

‒¡Tengo una idea! –desesperación…‒ ¡Qué tal si lo que sea que me vaya a poner me lo diseñas tú!

‒¡Me parece una idea buenísima! –exclama‒ Pero tengo solo cinco días, y encontrar tu estilo en un vestido es un tanto… um… difícil.

‒Un momento, un momento… ¿Quién ha dicho nada de vestidos? –sí claro, como que se va a poner la prenda que más odia en el mundo para esa cenita…

‒¿Y qué vas a ponerte si no? ¿Traje? ¿Esmoquin? Buttercup, ¡no eres hombre!

‒Ni tampoco una señorita, y las señoritas ñoñas llevan vestidos.

‒Pues… quieras o no, el 23 de diciembre, por la noche, serás una dama.

‒Tú sueñas, rubia de bote.

‒Primero: soy rubia natural. Segundo: ¿me has pedido ayuda? Pues bien, desde ese momento, estás bajo mis reglas.

‒Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de esto… ‒murmura, resignada.

‒Bien, este es el plan… ‒dice cogiendo a su hermana por la muñeca y sacándola del cuarto de paredes azules‒ Iremos paseando por las tiendas del centro hasta encontrar el vestido que mejor te siente… Empezaremos por Armani.

La encamina hasta la puerta, donde los abrigos y bolsos están en perchas. Bubbles se vuelve a poner el abrigo blanco y la bufanda azul, además de coger un enorme bolso celeste. Buttercup suspira resignada y se abriga con su calentita cazadora de cuero. Salen de la casa y la morena saca unas llaves del bolsillo. La rubia se gira a mirarla, con expresión aterrada.

‒No vamos a ir en… ‒murmura, aunque la mayor bien que la escucha.

Sonríe torcidamente. Ella va a sufrir yendo de compras… Bubbles sufrirá en el modo de ir a ellas. Porque sabe que a la chica de ojos azules le aterra su "pequeña".

‒Oh, sí… -se adelanta hasta una moto negra con toques de verde lima aparcada en la acera‒ No tendrás miedo a ir en mi "pequeña", ¿verdad?

_._

_._

_._

_En el despacho del director de una universidad de Londres, esa noche de diciembre…_

Un hombre de apariencia impecable, pero menos que en otras ocasiones, dado a que ya era de noche, pasea de un lado para otro mirando al suelo, pensativo. La chica pelirroja se muerde el labio, mirando nerviosamente al director de la universidad, sentada en una silla.

Cuando llevó a Brick a la enfermería, fueron pocos minutos los que pasaron cuando Vicent Woods hizo su aparición, comunicando que se llevaría a la señorita Utonio a su despacho para hablar sobre la agresión al señorito Rowdy. No llevaba su chaqueta de traje, sino solo los pantalones y la camisa. A pesar de los apuros, ese hombre siempre se las arregla para parecer impecable.

Blossom está aterrada. Por Dios, ¡hizo sangrar a un alumno de un zarpazo en la cara! ¿Qué ese alumno es un idiota que le lleva jodiendo la existencia? Sí. ¿Se lo merecía? Pues también, pero eso el director duda que lo sepa. Y es por eso, que precisamente le da muchísimo miedo la idea de que la expulse. ¿Qué pensaría su padre? Ella siempre había dado la imagen de una persona responsable, que se piensa dos veces las cosas antes de actuar o hablar… Pero, maldita sea, el capullo de la permanente gorra roja consiguió desatar su instinto más salvaje. ¡Y actuó por impulso!

‒Bien, señorita Utonio –suspira antes de sentarse en la butaca frente al escritorio‒. No la expulsaré.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué no la expulsará? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ha agredido a un alumno! ¡Eso es motivo de expulsión! ¡Y más en la universidad! Pegar a alguien siempre ha sido un caso grave, como cuando Buttercup molió a palos a unas niñatas consentidas que la acusaban de lesbiana en el instituto. Pero, además, ya es adulta, en enero cumplirá los 19 años.

‒¿No? –tal es su sorpresa, que solo atina a decir ese monosílabo. Su cara expresa perfectamente su incertidumbre.

‒No, a pesar que le haya arañado la cara a mi sobrino.

¿¡SOBRINO!? ¿¡Brick Rowdy es el sobrino de Vicent Woods!? Para Blossom eso es ya demasiado. Hiere en el careto al sobrino del director de la universidad… ¡NO PUEDE SALIR IMPUNE DE ESO!

‒¿Qué? –por un momento se olvida de sus formas, llegando a sonar con una voz aguda y en un tono impertinente. Carraspea, sonrojándose levemente‒ Quiero decir… No sabía que Brick Rowdy fuera su sobrino.

‒Nadie lo sabe, para que no reciba tratos especiales… Él los odia –junta las yemas de sus dedos y la mira directamente a los ojos, lo que hace que ella empiece a sudar‒. No la expulsaré… Pero será castigada.

Suspira, aliviada. Castigada, pero no expulsada… Tampoco es que fuera algo de lo que alegrarse; nunca la habían castigado por algo así… De hecho, su padre solo la castigaba por comerse todas las golosinas de Halloween antes de la festividad… pero, qué se podía decir… mal asunto juntar "esos días del mes de una chica", con una maniática de los dulces antes de la celebración de los caramelos de puerta en puerta…

Alguien llama a la puerta, y Woods enseguida dice «Adelante». El chico pelirrojo de la gorra se adentra en el despacho, con los arañazos limpiados, desinfectados y con múltiples tiritas en ellos.

Blossom se muerde de nuevo el labio inferior. Se siente culpable por verlo así… _«¿¡Cómo que culpable!?_» le recrimina esa partecita de ella parecida a Buttercup «_¡Ese tío es un gilipollas que te ha estado jodiendo desde que llegaste aquí! ¿Se merece tu compasión? ¡No!» «Pero, míralo…»_ y entra en el debate la partecita parecida a Bubbles «_Esos arañazos han tenido que doler mucho… El pobrecillo no se lo merecía… Debería haber arreglado las cosas hablando_». En su mente se lleva a cabo una discusión mental de conciencias. Si un fuera porque está en Londres, se sentiría como en casa.

¿ ‒Me puedo sentar, señor Woods? –pregunta, de forma educada el chico y sacando de sus pensamientos a la Utonio.

Blossom abre mucho los ojos mientras observa cómo Brick se sienta en la silla contigua a la de ella tras el consentimiento de su tío. Imposible, ¿ese es el capullo que hace unos minutos le robaba su dije? VA-YA.

‒Señorito Rowdy, señorita Utonio… Me temo que tendrán que compartir castigo –sentencia el hombre, incorporándose.

Ambos chicos se abstienen de levantarse y gritarle "¡Ni hablar!" al director. Da igual el castigo que sea… Acabarán lanzándose cosas, o gritándose… ¿O es que no lo ve? No importa que se quedasen en un aula por horas, y horas, en silencio… (como habría pasado estando en Bachillerato) Las mesas acabarían volcadas, Blossom encendida de rabia y Brick riéndose para ocultar ese pequeño atisbo de temor al ver a la pelirroja tan cabreada.

‒Pero… Fue ella la que me ha arañado –se queja el chico, como cualquier niño pequeño habría hecho.

Blossom oculta una sonrisilla al ver al desobediente Brick Rowdy reteniendo un puchero. Pero no puede negarlo. Es verdad que le arañó… y eso fue muy infantil por parte de ella. Siempre ha sido más madura que sus hermanas, incluso cuando tenían cinco años.

‒Porque tú la provocaste –esto deja shockeada a la Utonio… ¿El director la está defendiendo? ¡De qué va todo esto!‒. Por eso, también recibirás tu castigo.

‒Oh, por favor… Si se enrabieta por nada.

‒¿¡Por nada!? ¿¡POR NADA!? –repite la chica, mirándolo con una mirada aterradora‒ ¡Aguanta tú tres meses teniendo que soportar gente como tú! ¡A ver cuánto tardas en estallar!

‒Tranqui, tranqui, _rosita_… -le sonríe burlonamente, tal como suele hacerlo. ¿Y se extrañan que la chica no lo aguante? Y, ¿a qué viene el nuevo mote?

‒Me da igual, solo tendrán que cumplir el castigo… -pausa, mientras la tensión crece- Os encargaréis de la decoración para Navidad de la residencia.

Ambos abren la boca, sincronizados. ¿Es un castigo? No lo parce. Al fin y al cabo… ¿a quién no le gusta poner los adornos de Navidad? O eso piensa la pelirroja. Siempre se ha peleado con sus hermanas por poner la estrella en el árbol, o algo por el estilo… Sin embargo, Brick arruga la nariz después de salir de su asombro. La Navidad es una fiesta superficial, y todos esos estúpidos adornos hacen que lo parezca aún más… No quiere ser precisamente el encargado de ponerlos.

‒Pero… ¿Sin ayuda? –pregunta Blossom, recibiendo una mirada de "¿En serio lo crees?" de Brick. Claro que esa muestra de superioridad en los ojos del chico rápidamente desaparece cuando Woods asiente.

‒¿¡Qué!? –exclama, levantándose de golpe- ¿¡Solos, sin ayuda!?

‒Por favor, Rowdy, siéntese y cálmese –implora el director, obligando al pelirrojo a sentarse de malas maneras. Blossom ahoga una risilla‒. Solo recibirán ayuda para la cafetería y el exterior. Pasillos y baños dependerán de ustedes.

Cierto que a la muchacha de ojos rosas le ha hecho gracia la reacción del universitario de la gorra, pero tampoco es que le parezca muy bien eso de dejarles tanto trabajo… Volverán a casa el 22 de diciembre, dentro de cuatro días… Además los exámenes serán dentro de muy poco tiempo. Si no puede estudiar ya que Dexter está siempre en sus pensamientos… ¿¡cómo va a lograr aprobar siquiera una de las once materias que tiene si además debe decorar la enorme residencia!?

‒Pero, señor Woods –levanta la voz, tras carraspear‒, estamos en épocas de exámenes… Deberíamos aplicarnos a estudiar.

‒Tranquila, señorita Utonio, el tiempo máximo y mínimo que han de estar con la ocupación de la decoración serán dos horas y media. Ahora, necesitaría hablar con usted… Señorito Rowdy, si nos disculpa…

Brick rueda los ojos y mira desafiante a la pelirroja, quien le devuelve la mirada, pero cargada con un poco de odio. Resopla y, tras levantarse, sale del despacho. Ahora tiene que compartir mucho de su tiempo con la americansita rosita de Blossom… Ugh, si es que hasta su nombre suena empalagoso, ¿quién se lo puso? Su madre, seguramente, que sería una obsesa con lo cursi y lo hortera.

Una vez el chico ha cerrado la puerta, Woods se levanta de su butaca y se pone frente a la pelirroja. Ella traga saliva.

‒Le tengo que pedir un favor –y, una vez más, Blossom se petrifica de pura impresión‒… Estoy seguro de que está cualificada para ello… Quisiera que cambiara a Brick.

‒¿Qué… le cambie?

‒Sí. Apostaría lo que fuera a que usted podría lograr que fuera más humilde y empezase a ser un poco más maduro.

‒Pero, yo…

‒Estoy seguro de que una persona que le ha aguantado tanto es la apropiada… Ahora, debería irse a descansar.

‒Esto… De acuerdo.

Y, tras despedirse, abandona el despacho. La pelirroja camina por los pasillos, pensativa. ¿Por qué ella? Seguro que no logrará nada… El intento será en vano, y muy probablemente ella vuelva terriblemente estresada a Townsville.

Brick Rowdy… No puede ser, no lo logrará… No tiene nada de particular para conseguirlo. ¿Cambiarlo? Ni hablar. Puede intentarlo, pero como ya ha dicho, será en vano. Hay pocas cosas que logren cambios radicales en una persona. Se necesitan sentimientos muy fuertes, o circunstancias muy graves… Ese chico pelirrojo debe de haber sido toda su vida así, y ella no lograría hacerle cambiar de parecer con su comportamiento. Además, pensar en un Brick Rowdy amable, humilde, modoso, tierno… casi le provoca escalofríos, de lo raro que sería.

423. Su habitación. Saca la llave y la hace girar dentro de la cerradura, abriendo la puerta.

‒_Bonjour, Fleur!_ Cuánto has tardado… ¿Me has traído la manzana, al menos? –pregunta Robin con su portátil en las rodillas, sentada en su cama.

¿Manzana…? ¡Rayos! Con todo lo que ha pasado, se le había olvidado por completo… De todos modos, no quedaban piezas de fruta en la cafetería. Blossom no está segura de contarle o no… Mejor contarle. Si se entera por rumores; se enfadará con ella por no habérselo dicho antes, y estará tres días sin dirigirle la palabra, y Robin es su única amiga en Londres, y la única que la escucha y comprende (más o menos) con lo del asunto de Dexter.

‒No quedaban, lo siento –se excusa. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre una silla‒. No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado…

* * *

**Capítulo 3, finish.**

**Siento a los que leen ESPÍAS que esté subiendo en este fic, pero es que me ha dado la inspiración para esta historia...**

**Como veis, de momento no ha salido Butch... ni Boomer ha interactuado algo. Tranquis todos que no tardarán en meterse un poco más.**

**Aunque, ahora tengo un dilema... Bubbles y Butter van de compras. Van en la moto de la morena. Cuando vuelvan a casa... ¿¡DÓNDE LLEVAN LAS BOLSAS!? No pensé las consecuencias hasta que ya lo tenía escrito... Pero me parecía tan atractivo hacer sufrir a Bubbly un _poquito_... Solo un poquito, por hacerle pasar ese infierno a Butter (la comprendo. Sandra también tiene un "ligero" problema con las compras).**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tienen-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_

**P.D.: Ahora voy a merendar un bocata de Nocilla... ¡Tirí, tirí, tirí! (La Nocilla es prácticamente igual a la Nutella, solo que con menos pasta de avellanas y creada por los españoles ^.^) **

**_Leche, cacao, avellanas y azúcar... Nocilla._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls ni Dexter.**

**Aclaraciones: Universo Alternativo**

* * *

Universidad

Capítulo 4

_Esa tarde de diciembre, en el centro comercial de Townsville…_

Le duelen los pies. No cree que pueda dar un paso más. Hizo atletismo en el instituto, senderismo muchos veranos… Pero nunca ha estado preparada para eso… Su hermana la supera, ¡y lleva tacones!

Lo único que ve de ella es su espalda, cubierta por un abrigo blanco. Bueno, su espalda y la cantidad de bolsas que lleva en las manos… Y, lo increíble, es que no son compras para la joven morena de ojos verdes que sigue a la rubia de ojos azules a paso pesado. No, qué va… En un principio habían salido a comprarle el vestido a ella, pero claro, Bubbles pasando delante de tantos, y tantos escaparates… Bien, digamos que ya hay tres tarjetas de crédito canceladas en su cuenta este mes.

-¡Dios, Bubbles! –exclama, llamándole la atención a su hermanita, que ya está otra vez mirando por los escaparates- ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad y vayámonos!

-Mmmm… Todavía no –pausa un momento, fijándose mejor en algo de la tienda, a través del cristal-. Entremos aquí.

-Joder… ¿vamos a mirar más blusas? –protesta, siendo guiada por la rubia al interior de la boutique. Esa tienda apesta a feminidad.

-No, precisamente… -le sonríe ¿tiernamente? Y rápida corre hacia una de las estanterías. Coge de una de las baldas un vestido que le muestra a Buttercup.

Ella se paraliza inmediatamente. Observa de arriba abajo la prenda, con los ojos como platos. No se lo cree. Bubbles es…

-Nooooooo –exclama dramatizando y echándose de rodillas en el suelo, mirando al techo y ganándose miradas extrañadas de las mujeres en la tienda-. ¡No me obligues!

-Estás bajo mis reglas, chata.

La rubia sonríe y le entrega el vestido a la morena. Le indica que se lo pruebe y, tras unos minutos en el probador, sale vestida con él. Bubbles amplía su sonrisa. Buttercup se ve tan guapa… y eso que no está arreglada del todo.

-Hermanita… te odio –comenta la del vestido una vez se ha mirado en el espejo. Parece una musa, pero no es su estilo-. Enseña mucho.

-¿Qué? –Bubbles revisa con la mirada a Buttercup, buscando algún fallo que no sean las zapatillas desgastadas en la bella imagen- No, estás genial.

-Pensaba que me ibas a poner ñoña… ¿Cómo pude estar tan lejos de la realidad?

_._

_En la Universidad de Física de Townsville, esa tarde de diciembre…_

Tuvo que salir a atender un pequeño asunto, pero ya está aquí otra vez. No le dejaron entrar en el aula, por lo que se quedó a la salida, apoyada en la pared. Se ve guapísima, como siempre.

Dexter ya la ve desde donde está. Quiere correr hasta su encuentro, saludarla y que ella le dedique una sonrisa. ¿¡Pero qué!? No, Dexter, no pienses eso. Tienes novia, a la cual quieres, a la cual harías mucho daño si te enamoraras de otra. Pero, diablos, Tamara es… es… una chica encantadora. Ella no ha hecho nada para estar conquistándolo… ¿o no? No lo sabe. O quizá es que haya conseguido enamorarla él de alguna manera y ella quiera tenerlo para sí sola. Aunque, si así fuera, ¿no le habría confesado ya lo que siente?

Tamara gira a ver al chico que la trae loca. Sí, está totalmente enamorada de Dexter… Y está dispuesta a mostrárselo hoy: irá a saco. Se acerca a él y se le saluda con dos besos, tal como hacen en España. Llevará tres meses haciéndolo así, pero el pelirrojo no se acostumbra; sigue ruborizándose.

–Tama, ¿por qué te tuviste que ir? – pregunta al fin Dexter, con todavía un ligero sonrojo en sus pómulos.

La chica sonríe, de la manera más seductora que puede. No sabe si son imaginaciones suyas, pero Dexter está coladito por ella, y si no lo está, se encargará de que lo esté. Tiene dotes suficientes para hacerlo, y no quiere ser zorra, porque sabe que el pelirrojo tiene novia, pero ella es el tipo de chica que no espera a la persona que ama, sino que se lanza a por ella. Aun si tiene que luchar.

–Es que, verás, tuve un problema respecto algo que voy a hacer esta tarde.

–¿Algo… que vas a hacer esta tarde? Explícate.

Tamara le coge de la mano, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que su cara se pusiese tan roja como los tomates. Lo obliga a acercarse a ella y él, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, se apega a ella, juntando hombros con hombros. Cualquiera que los viera por la calle pensaría que son novios.

–Quiero invitarte a cenar –Y no va a dejar que se escabulla–. Ya tengo reservada la mesa en el mejor restaurante que he podido costearme.

–Tamara, yo… ya sabes que…

–Tienes novia –arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que tenerla?–. Pero, tranquilo, dudo que a tu novia le importe que su chico y una amiga suya salgan solo a cenar

–Ya, pero es que… Blossom nunca ha sido celosa, pero está en Londres y…

–¿Y por eso tienes que privarte de libertades? ¡Oh, venga, Dex! Te deja aquí, solo, ¡tienes que divertirte sin ella!

–Bueno, ella también está sola.

–Eso no lo sabes, a lo mejor se tira a cualquiera. Y te repito –la chica lo suelta, y se aparta unos centímetros de él–: es una cena de amigos.

Dexter suspira. Sabe que Blossom no está haciendo nada de eso. Aunque, no le ha molestado tanto como debería… con otra persona, quizás, se habría puesto como una fiera, defendiendo a su chica pelirroja. Pero, ahora, nada. Nada de nada. Quizás debería aceptar la propuesta de Tamara. Al fin y al cabo, es solo una cena de amigos.

_._

_Esa noche de diciembre, en una universidad de Londres…_

Otra vez. Como todos los días. Sus ojos están como platos; no consigue conciliar el sueño. Cómo odia esas noches, que son la mayoría de las últimas semanas. Todo por él, Dexter. Añora sus besos, sus abrazos, que le diga qué tan guapa está cada día… Bueno, echa de menos eso y otras cosas de él. Pero el único remedio para eso es volver a Townsville, y no puede hacerlo; le costó mucho conseguir la beca y no la desaprovechará.

Blossom se tapa más con las mantas, pero un súbito escalofrío le recorre la espalda. No es uno como los demás, fríos, sino que es uno que le pone los pelos de punta. Un mal presagio. Y de esos ha tenido muchos, y todas esas veces, ha ocurrido algo malo después. Reza porque no sea lo que cree que haya sido. Pero… ¿si lo fuera? El primero que tuvo, fue cuando era muy pequeña, una semana antes de que Bubbles enfermara con unas subidas de fiebre espantosas. A Buttercup y a ella no la dejaban siquiera verla. Mira la hora. Vaya. El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que creía. Son las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Se desarropa y pone lo pies en el suelo. Brrrrr. A pesar de llevar dos pares de calcetines puestos, se nota igual de helado. Se levanta y camina sigilosamente, para no despertar a Robin, quien adopta su postura de dama francesa únicamente cuando duerme. Saca de su armario un chándal rosa de invierno y una camisa térmica blanca. Hace, realmente, mucho frío. Blossom no pensaba que llegaría a usar esa ropa… se la llevó pensando en ese dicho "Es mejor tenerlo y no necesitarlo que necesitarlo y no tenerlo".

Se cambia sin hacer ruido, se quita uno de los pares de calcetines, se calza las zapatillas deportivas y se recoge el pelo en su típica coleta alta. Va a salir a correr. Suelen decir que para dormir lo mejor es quemar el exceso de energía, y la pelirroja últimamente no ha salido de la residencia. Más bien, del cuarto, porque aparte de la castaña, no tiene ni un solo amigo en Londres. Así que quizás sudar un poco la gota gorda le venga bien para dormir. Toma la llave de la habitación y se la guarda en uno de los bolsillos, además del móvil.

Abre a puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y cierra de la igual forma. Suspira. Robin tiene el sueño muy profundo, y eso es de agradecer. Baja los pisos de la residencia trotando y, cuando está en la puerta, hace unos ejercicios de estiramiento. Preparados… listos… ¡a correr!

Blossom puede ser grácil, bonita, elegante… Al dormir, al comer, al andar, incluso cuando está perdida en su mundo o llora. Pero no al correr. Más bien parece como una especie de pato, o un buzo con las aletas puestas. No es que sea torpe y se vaya cayendo a cada rato… pero correr bien, lo que se dice correr bien… Buttercup siente vergüenza ajena de su hermana.

Por fortuna, las farolas están encendidas y no se encuentra en total penumbra. La chica corre por las calles que conoce, sin atreverse a salir de un radio de 100 metros. Se cansa enseguida y se obliga a parar. No está respirando bien: coge y expulsa el aire por la boca. Tose un poco y recuerda las palabras de su hermana morena y de su profesor de E.F. Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca. Y vuelve a correr, perdiéndose en su mundo y recuerdos, para así no pensar en el cansancio.

Dexter hace su aparición en sus pensamientos. El cómo se conocieron, en el instituto, y a pesar de estar corriendo, las lágrimas se vuelven a acumular en sus ojos rosas. Se las limpia y sigue en su carrera. Oh, Dios, lo echa tanto de menos… Desearía que él estuviese junto a ella… pero no será posible si no renuncia o él o ella a sus estudios. Tiene que cambiar de pensamientos, o se pondrá como una magdalena otra vez. Y pensar que, cuando eran pequeñas, ella junto a Buttercup llamaban a Bubbles bebita llorona… Sí, pues la llorona ha resultado ser Blossom.

Sus hermanas. A ellas también las echa muchísimo de menos. Puede que los últimos meses no hablaran tanto, la pelirroja por Dexter, la morena por sus amigos y la rubia por su club de arte, pero nunca han dejado de quererse. Inseparables, incluso hicieron juramento de sangre pinchándose el dedo y prometiendo no separarse nunca. Qué tiempos tan lejanos… en ese tiempo no pensaban que fuera a pasar, pero ahora todo un océano las distancia.

Aún recuerda cuando las conoció. Buttercup le pareció una cría muy enérgica, y Bubbles una niña muy optimista. Al principio se mostró recelosa con ellas, ya que había sido objeto de muchas burlas de pequeña, y de los niños de ese centro no eran lo que se puede decir "los más amables del mundo". Cómo las quiso, y las quiere. Con el paso de los años, y más aún cuando empezaron a llevar el mismo apellido, se afianzó su amor fraternal.

Sin darse cuenta, llega a la entrada de la residencia de nuevo. Se deja caer en uno de los bancos de piedra. La nostalgia y la soledad la invaden de nuevo, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Se lleva las manos a la cara y, cuando las aparta, están mojadas. Extrañar a Dexter le hace quemarse por dentro. Siente un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de gritar, de expulsar toda la tensión acumulada. Pero se resiste, y se limita a soltar lágrimas y lágrimas. Pronto su cara está empapada y Blossom la siente helada. Es como si se le hubiesen congelado las facciones. Deja escapar un pequeño sollozo. Le da igual parecer una bebita, o algo así… de todos modos, ella sólo ha llorado en la almohada, y siempre tratando de ser consolada por Robin o sus hermanas.

Él la observa desde la penumbra. Sólo vino porque no podía dormir, y quizás un poco de aire fresco le venía bien, pero… no esperaba encontrarse eso. ¿Por qué llora? Ella lo tiene todo, ¿no? Es guapa, lista y, por lo menos con la francesita, es encantadora. Seguro que eso solo son facetas y que ella en realidad no es así. Que es la típica _popular school girl_ americana, pero llorar en soledad no es algo que haga alguien así, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Hey, ¿se adivina lo que pasará con Déxter y Tamara? Ayayayayay... Pelirrojo, te estás metiendo en mal terreno.**

**Bueno, ya vemos que Blossom las está pasando fatal. Pero, ¿cuando conoció a sus hermanas? Qué querrá decir eso... Yo lo sé, pero si no está Sus para hacerlo, seré yo quien os tenga que mantener en vilo, ¿no?**

**Bueno, gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan Reviews, pero ahora mismo tengo que ir saliendo de casa, así que no me da tiempo a responderlos y... ¡Byyyyeeee!**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter. Únicamente la trama de esta historia cutre.**

**Aclaraciones: Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

Universidad

Capítulo 5

_En un hotel de Townsville, aquella madrugada de diciembre…_

Escucha el agua de la ducha caer, y nota las gotitas resbalar por su piel. El agua, además, está helada, pero él la ignora. Aun no cree lo que ha hecho, ¿cómo ha podido hacerlo? Ah, claro, con esas dos copas de vino, esos tres vasos de sangría y el ron con cola que se tomó en los aperitivos antes del plato principal… Pues uno, al final, no es consciente de lo que hace.

Dexter se pasa las manos por la cara. Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepiente. No se arrepintió cuando estaba borracho, ni cuando se le pasaron los efectos del alcohol. Tampoco cuando se despertó y encontró a Tamara tumbada a su lado, tan solo cubierta por las sábanas. ¿Y él? Con el torso desnudo y los calzoncillos tirados por el suelo.

Se ha acostado con la española. Le ha sido infiel a su novia, y… es que, no siente nada. Nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza eso, pero suponía que sería terrible. Que la culpa le carcomería por dentro, que no se lo perdonaría nunca así mismo y que se sentiría el ser más despreciable del mundo.

.

–Mira, Dex, las cosas son sencillas –habla la chica, con el tono de voz propio de los borrachos, y eso que se ha encargado de beber menos que el pelirrojo–. No la tienes a tu lado. No puedes hacer las cosas que los novios hacen…

–No, Tama, no continúes… Yo sé que la quiero –afirma el chico, aunque de repente se muestra dubitativo–. Aunque no tanto como antes.

–¿Ves? Desde que se marchó y te dejó aquí, solo, no has hecho más que sufrir.

–Pero ella también debe de estar sufriendo

–¡Ja! ¡Doble ja! Si Blossom es tan guapa como dices, se buscaría a otro.

–No. Ella me dice muchas veces que me ama.

–Son solo palabras.

–Pero…

–Dexter, respóndeme con completa y total sinceridad… ¿La amas o solo te gusta? –Tamara entrecierra su mirada en él. Al igual que Dexter, sus pómulos están colorados a efectos del alcohol, y ella no cree que pueda aguantar mucho más para abalanzarse y conseguir que, al fin, el pelirrojo la haga suya.

Dexter se queda mudo por unos instantes. Puede que sea por esa bebida que afecta al cerebro, o porque en realidad piense que ella tiene razón, pero todo eso que le dice la castaña casi morena le parece coherente. Y le hace pensar. ¿Ama a Blossom? ¿O el amor se esfumó y solo quedó la atracción? Puede que sí… No sabe. Antes de la despedida de su pelirroja se sintió raro, cuando se fue muy difícil superarlo… Hasta que apareció Tamara. La chica le aportó amistad, y al universitario le costó mucho, pero mucho, no fijarse en ella. Pero se fijó. Y, poco a poco, la Utonio que llora –aunque esto él no lo sabe– por su ausencia contra una almohada en Londres, fue desapareciendo de su corazón.

–Creo que… desde hace semanas que… la _cam_ se muestra fría y –suspira. Está seguro de lo que va a decir. ¿O no? ¿Está muy afectado por la sangría y el vino? Bueno, se suele decir que los únicos totalmente sinceros son los niños y los borrachos–... No. Mi corazón ya no quiere a Blossom… aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Tamara sonríe. Por fin ha conseguido que esas palabras salgan se su boca. Le toma de la mano, muy lentamente, sensualmente. Dijo que esa tarde iría a saco, y todavía no se ha retractado en esa decisión. Hará el amor con Dexter esa misma noche, en el hotel al que pertenece el restaurante en el que están cenando y en el que tiene reservada habitación.

–Pues… Ya es hora de que empiece a querer a otra persona.

.

Los siguientes recuerdos están un poco borrosos. Solo recuerda que sintió mucho placer, que se dejó arrastrar por la pasión y que… ¡Oh, cómo lo disfrutó! Quizás el deseara eso, pero siempre quiso alejarse esa fantasía de su mente. No, "quizá" no. Él quería. Tamara es de su tipo, no como la pelirroja. ¿Por qué? Bueno… Blossom es demasiado espectacular, y Dexter demasiado normal. Por eso, aunque la española está muy buena y es muy guapa, sigue siendo más normalita, también en el sentido de la cama, que su novia. "Novia". Ya no puede seguir llamándola así.

Dexter cierra el grifo y sale de la ducha. Se tapa de cintura para abajo con una de las toallas que el hotel pone a su disposición y sale del cuarto de baño, húmedo, aunque no tardará en secarse.

Tamara sigue plácidamente dormida, tal y como la dejó. Cuando se despertó a su lado, lejos de sentirse contrariado, sonrió feliz… y un poco pervertido también. Repasó con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, y sin duda, así es como más bella se encuentra. Sin embargo, para que no pasara frío la cubrió hasta por encima del pecho con la fina sábana.

Ahora esa sábana delinea perfectamente el cuerpo de la chica. La tenue luz de la luna, que entra por los ventanales, provoca sombras en ella que resultan mágicas, y los mechones rebeldes de su cabello, sobre su cara dando la sensación de encantadora imperfección. Su pecho se mueve relajadamente arriba y abajo. Es una imagen bellísima, que a Dexter le es familiar.

El chico camina de puntillas hasta donde están sus calzoncillos, pero la española tiene el oído muy agudo. Tamara abre lentamente los ojos y ladea la cabeza. Sonríe al ver a Dexter recién duchado. No ha salido corriendo a la primera de cambio, como temía que hiciera.

–¿Te he despertado? –pregunta él mientras se pone la prenda de ropa interior– Perdona, no quería hacerlo.

–No pasa nada –Sonríe. La voz del pelirrojo se nota suave, como si fueran realmente novios y él no le acabara de poner los cuernos a su verdadera pareja–. Ver que continúas aquí me basta.

El chico se mete bajo las sábanas, junto a ella, que se pone de lado. Cada vez se enamora más de él, y a resultado que ir con el "todo o nada", funciona. Dexter le da un beso corto en los labios. Ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos. Frikus no había sentido eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Blossom. De algo está seguro ya. Se ha enamorado de la española.

–¿Sabías que cuando duermes pareces la Bella Durmiente? –Tamara se ruboriza– Igual de calmada, pero mucho más hermosa.

Ella suspira y se acurruca junto a él, mientras que el pelirrojo la rodea con los brazos. Se siente tan bien a su lado… Es una sensación de calor en el pecho. Lo ama tanto, pero tanto, tanto… No quiere separarse nunca de él. Pero, algo la hace pensar… ¿Blossom se sentiría igual que ella en su momento? Es muy probable, pero ahora es ella quien está junto al pelirrojo. Que se fuera a Londres fue muy beneficioso para que se fijara en ella… Y si no quería que su relación acabase así, que no se marchase.

–Dime, Dexter –Pausa. No quiere que eso sea precoz–. ¿Me amas?

Dexter queda por un momento mudo. ¿La quiere? ¿La ama? Sabe la respuesta, desde esa noche está muy claro.

–Sí, Tamara. Te amo.

–¿Y Blossom? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

–Pues –suelta un gran suspiro–. Cortaré con ella.

.

_A la mañana siguiente, en una casa de los suburbios de Townsville…_

Bubbles coloca la ropa nueva en su armario. Le costó mucho llevar todo eso en la moto de Buttercup, además del vestido y el calzado para su hermana. Ella se ve tan espectacularmente hermosa, aunque ella crea que no. La rubia suelta una risita. Recuerda perfectamente que ella le pidió –o suplicó– que si la obligaba a llevar vestido, que no fuese como los de las princesas. Y, definitivamente, ella no se esperaba eso.

Cuando llegaron, ya por la noche, pues se habían quedado a cenar fuera, le dio pereza guardar todas sus compras nuevas. Pero ahora no le queda más remedio. Además, esa tarde también tendrán que salir… deben encontrar el maquillaje ideal para Buttercup.

Bubbles dobla la última blusa y la coloca en una de las torres de ropa de su armario. Se estira y se deja caer en la cama. Le ha llevado como media hora ordenar todo… ¡Buf! ¡Pronto necesitará un armario más grande! Suspira y cierra los ojos. De nuevo, a su mente viene esa sonrisa tan perfecta, junto a su dueño. No ha podido encontrarlo, aunque tampoco es que se haya esforzado mucho… Con la clase de diseño y después la llamada de Buttercup diciendo que viniera enseguida, no ha tenido tiempo.

Hablando de tiempo… hace mucho que no habla con Blossom ¿no? Pues debería hacer una llamadita por Skype. Cuando tienen sus videoconferencias, a la pelirroja se la nota muy mal, y sabe por qué es: Dexter. Llevan muchísimo tiempo juntos, puede que más de tres años, y se conocían desde antes. Blossom se enamoró perdidamente de él y sigue estándolo, además de que la soledad y la distancia la están matando. Así que no puede dejar que se sienta sola, sino querida.

Muy bien. No puede dejar tan abandonada a su hermana mayor, que encima, siempre ha sido el pilar donde sostenerse; la que se hacía la fuerte por el bien de las dos criajas que siempre dependían de ella. Verla derrumbada es perturbador, y la quiere tanto que duele cuando ve a través de la _webcam_ sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Esos tiempos en los que lloraba sola, contra la almohada o en un rincón han pasado, y no pueden volver.

Bubbles se levanta como un resorte y coge de su escritorio el portátil. Da al botoncito de encender y espera a que el Windows se cargue. Últimamente tarda mucho, y a veces se vuelve loco, ¿no será que se le ha metido un virus? Puede ser. Algún troyano por ahí o algo.

Un portazo. Se escucha un portazo y, a continuación, la voz furiosa de Buttercup, llamando a la rubia. No espera a que su hermana exclame un "ya voy" y entra en el dormitorio golpeando la puerta, encolerizada. La chica de ojos azules se queda un segundo atontada y amedrentada. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Hasta donde sabe, se fue al súper a hacer las compras para la comida. No es normal que aparezca con tan enfadada: con los ojos chispeando de rabia, la quijada tan apretada que se la podría agrietar y los puños tan cerrados que se le clavan las uñas en las palmas de las manos y se le abren heridas en éstas.

Buttercup aún no cree lo que ha visto. La ha cabreado tanto que hasta se le ha ido el uso de razón. ¡Cómo se atreve alguien a…! ¡Dios! ¡Ese maldito gilipollas! De esa no sale vivo, pero se lo tiene que contar primero.

–B-Butter… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Bubbles, atemorizada por la aura de odio que transmite su hermana.

–Oh, qué pasa, ¡qué pasa! –exclama, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y caminando de un lado a otro– ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasa? ¡Bien! ¡Te lo diré! ¿Sabes nuestra queridísima hermanita pelirroja? Pues bien, tiene un novio que es el mayor de los patanes. El idiota, imbécil, tonto lava, cabrón, capullo y soplapollas _number one_. Por ese orden.

–¿Qué?

¿Debe suponer que ha pasado algo con Dexter? Debe de ser eso… y tiene que haber sido terrible. Cabe decir que a la morena nunca le gustó el pelirrojo. Puede que el chico lo hiciera sin darse cuenta, pero infravaloraba a Blossom y siempre se hacía verse superior con su inteligencia, su física teórica y no sé cuántos cuentos más. Sin embargo, siempre ha querido a su hermana, aunque duda que se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa a ella en Londres. Hasta donde saben –porque se lo contó la chica– sus conversaciones no duran mucho a causa de que suelen coincidir las clases con sus videoconferencias y con la diferencia horaria es difícil.

–Muy bien, te cuento desde el principio –Buttercup sigue caminando por todas partes, siendo incapaz de quedarse quieta y planeando en su mente el asesinato de Dexter y cómo hacer que nunca encontraran el cuerpo–. Aunque creo que cabe decir que Dexter, o está ciego, o es estúpido y eso es cierto, o es un insensible.

–¡Buttercup! ¡Me puedes decir porque estás tan cabreada con el novio de Blossom! Ya me estás preocupando hasta a mí.

–No, si preocupada vas a acabar de todos modos –respira muy fuerte, y ya está empezando a contagiárselo a la rubia–. Y no lo vuelvas a llamar "novio de Blossom". Dejará de serlo en cuanto Bloss rompa con él o yo lo entierre diez metros bajo tierra.

Buttercup se pasa las manos por la cara, intentando calmarse. En cuanto se lo cuente a Bubbles, irá directamente al apartamento de Dexter a partirle la cara, obviando si están sus padres o su hermana. Porque lo que ha hecho es… es… ¡Imperdonable! Bueno, vale, no es que lo haya visto con sus propios ojos, pero es bastante más que evidente lo que ha pasado.

–Estaba yo por el centro –comienza, quedándose de pie–, ¿sabes ese hotel de tres estrellas al lado de la academia de Ms. Keane? –Bubbles asiente, empezando a temerse lo que la morena le va a contar– Aparqué la moto delante de él y, cuando ya volvía con las compras, vi salir a Dexter acompañado de una chica. Creo que está bastante claro lo que ha hecho ese infiel.

La rubia recibe la noticia como un golpe de coche. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No, espera, esa no son las preguntas adecuadas… sino más bien… ¿¡Dexter le ha puesto los cuernos a Blossom!? Contrariamente a cómo piensa la gente que reaccionaría, le hierve la sangre. Quisiera ir a por el pelirrojo y golpearle hasta decir basta, que escupiese sangre y le pidiese ml veces perdón a la de ojos rosas. Pero eso no sería lo correcto. Primero porque ya está Buttercup, y segundo porque de momento no es seguro. Podría tratarse de un malentendido. O eso quiere pensar.

–Pero, podrías haberte equivocado. A lo mejor es una amiga a la que ha ido a recoger para ir a clase…

–No, es sábado, dudo que tenga clase. Y, ¿quieres saber cómo iban? La zorra esa iba cogida del brazo del gilipollas y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Como si fueran una pareja de enamorados, o mejor dicho, de amantes.

Se nota tanto el odio al hablar. Bubbles y Buttercup no pueden creer lo que ese mamón le ha hecho a Blossom. ¿No sabe que está enamorada de él? Parece no notarlo, tampoco nota el mal aspecto que tiene la pelirroja por la _webcam_. Ni sabe cómo llora. Ni qué mal lo está pasando. Y, por supuesto, no sabe lo destrozada que la dejará con su infidelidad.

–Butter –llama la rubia, y la morena la mira–... Hay que decírselo a Blossom. No podemos dejar que siga ciega.

–Le dolerá. Pero hay que hacerlo.

.

_Ese mediodía de diciembre, en una universidad de Londres…_

No ha podido concentrarse en todas las clases. Más bien en ninguna. Aparte del cansancio y del estrés, como ya es común, Dexter se ha metido de lleno en sus pensamientos y la ha impedido prestar atención. Lo quiere tanto que duele, y no soporta la distancia. Ha estado dándole muchas vueltas… ¿y si hiciese caso a Robin? No. Si cortase con él, el dolor de no tenerlo a su lado se convertiría en el de saber que no lo tendrá nunca. Pero, seis meses… Lo verá en Navidad y luego, seis meses más de soledad. Puede que su corazón no lo resista.

Blossom se echa para atrás, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. No tiene ganas de bajar a comer. Se comió un par de Kínder Bueno antes de la última clase, y es como si se le hubiese quitado el apetito desde entonces. Realmente, no tiene ganas de nada. ¿De estudiar? No se podría concentrar ni en mil años. Lo único que quiere es a Dexter Frikus abrazándola con cariño y amor, como siempre desde que son pareja. Pero no lo puede tener, así que lo único que le queda es estarse en su cama, hecha un ovillo soltando solitarias lágrimas, y eso que sus ojos están secos. Acabará deshidratándose si sigue llorando de ese modo.

La melodía del Skype la saca de sus pensamientos. La llaman. O, mejor dicho, la llama. Dexter a la _webcam_. Blossom se retoca un poco antes de contestar, se coloca el portátil en los muslos y se fuerza a sonreír, aunque en cuanto ve el rostro de su novio, esa sonrisa se convierte en una sincera. Verle a través de la pantalla es muy frío e insuficiente, pero la pelirroja se tiene que conformar con eso. Sin embargo, la expresión de Dexter es seria y distante, como si hablar con ella le causase incomodidad e… irritación. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

–Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal la mañana? –saluda intentando obviar la mirada de frialdad del pelirrojo.

–No me llames cariño –contesta cortante.

Blossom queda estupefacta. ¿Le está gastando una broma? Tiene que serlo, ni que fueran a cortar. Por eso, la chica suelta una pequeña risita, como si esa directa no fuera enserio y es solo una jugarreta. Sin embargo, el rostro frío, indiferente y molesto de él la hace callarse. Vale, ahí pasa algo raro de verdad. Si bien Dexter no es bromista, siempre hace como Sheldon Cooper de _The Big Bang Theory_ y suelta un "¡Zas en toda la boca!" cuando está de coña.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Yo… Mira, Blossom, no me andaré con rodeos…

Ese comienzo… Bien, admite que podría estar cegada de amor. Admite y está orgullosa de que lo quiere con toda su alma. Pero, si de algo es famosa Blossom Utonio, es de ser realista y captar las cosas antes de que siquiera se planteen. Cabe la posibilidad de que Dexter ni siquiera sepa que ella se está muriendo por dentro, se ha asegurado de ello durante esos tres meses, y puede que por eso ni siquiera espere a romper con ella cuando pase toda esa soledad y esté ella en Townsville.

–Vas a romper conmigo –sentencia la chica interrumpiéndolo, mientras su vista de empaña.

–Sí –admite, seco, como si no le importara.

–¿Sabes? –murmulla apenas mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas– Ayer tuve un mal presagio, de madrugada. ¿Por qué intuyo que la razón por la que quieres cortar pasó anoche?

Dexter traga saliva. Quizás no conociese tanto a la pelirroja como pensaba. Ella nunca había sido tan intuitiva y perspicaz, o por lo menos eso cree en esos cinco años que la conoce. Y, tampoco, esperaba que llorase. Sus ojos están rojos. Pero rojos de antes. ¿Es posible que llorase porque está sola? Solo sabe que Robin Snyder, su compañera de cuarto, es la única amiga que tiene. A lo mejor debió haber esperado un poco más para cortar.

–¡Dexter, responde, mierda! –exclama, al borde de la desesperación.

–Sí. Hay otra chica.

La pelirroja solloza. No se molesta en pasarse una mano por la cara y secársela, ¿para qué? Seguirá mojada durante, probablemente, horas. Sorbe con la nariz, que rápidamente se ha puesto roja, y se abraza a sí misma. Dexter la mira. No parece la chica entusiasta que conoció, la que solucionaba todos los dilemas de sus hermanas sin pestañear, la que asumía el papel de madre y hermana mayor… ni la chica que le ofrecía sonrisas forzadas a través de la _webcam_ para que no se preocupara. Parece débil y vulnerable; derrumbada, y es muy posible que lo haya estado desde hace tiempo, pero… él no se dio cuenta.

–Quiero que sepas –habla, entre sollozos y costándole respirar– que yo te quise y, como soy estúpida, te sigo queriendo. En cuanto mi cara se seque, mi corazón se sentirá ofuscado de dolor. Todo aquel amor que siento por ti se bloqueará seguramente para siempre por un odio inmenso hacia tu persona.

–Blossom, solo espero que lo entiendas –intenta excusarse. Lo que ha hecho no tiene perdón, pero él tenía razones–. Ella estaba ahí, surgió y… estaba solo. Era como si estuviera soltero, Blossom.

–¿Soltero? –repite– Ah, claro, soltero… Como yo, cuando me tiraba las noches llorando contra la almohada durante estos tres meses. Soltero, como cuando yo, en esos momentos en los que la soledad de no tener a ningún ser querido a mi lado me embriagaba.

Empieza a hiperventilar. Las lágrimas van a más, y la vista se le nubla completamente. Dexter no sabe el daño que le está haciendo. No tiene ni idea de lo que es estar separado de tu familia por un océano enorme, que la persona que te tiene ciega de amor te engañe… estar solo. Estar solo y no tener hombro en el que llorar. Estar solo y solo dejar que las lágrimas empapen tu cara. Ella ya lo supo antes, y Dexter nunca lo ha vivido, ni lo vivirá, porque él ha tenido de todo en su vida, y no sabe cuán desgraciadas pueden ser las de los demás.

Los recuerdos la invaden. Dexter y ella, cuando se conocieron, en un choque cuando ambos tenían prisa. Unos día más tarde, que a ella se le perdió algo y él fue a devolvérselo. La ocasión en la que se volvieron los mejores amigos del mundo entero y prometieron nunca dejar de serlo. Su primer beso, que él le juró que era de amor verdadero… Una ilusión. Todo fue una ilusión. El amor de Dexter no es más que eso; un espejismo de oasis en medio del desierto, que cuando te lanzas contra él te das de boca contra el suelo y te tragas la arena. Y eso es lo que Blossom encuentra ahora: arena en su corazón destrozado.

–Blossom, solo sé que amo a Tamara y… lo nuestro fue muy bonito, pero...

–Ni… siquiera quiero que… me digas el nombre de esa perra… así que… cierra tu boca que… solo sabe proferir embustes –a la pelirroja le cuesta respirar. Se lleva una mano al pecho y desvía la mirada de la pantalla, en la que se ve cómo Dexter se acerca a la cámara–. No… puedo… respirar…

–Blossom, ¿qué te pasa?

En ese momento, Robin entra en el cuarto, con tres sándwiches vegetales de la máquina expendedora en la mano. Su intención era darle uno de esos, pues veía que la pelirroja no tenía ganas de bajar a la cafetería, y no puede dejar que su compañera de habitación se muera de hambre, y quedarse con los otros dos. Sin embargo, se le caen al suelo cuando ve a su amiga con esas dificultades en la respiración. Le está dando un ataque de ansiedad.

–_Fleur!_ –se acerca corriendo a ella y la pone una mano en la espalda, mientras mira a Dexter a través de la _cam_– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué le está dando un ataque?

–Ah… –duda el chico.

–Da igual ahora –su atención se dirige a su amiga–. _Fleur_, tranquila, cálmate. Respira hondo y despacio, _D' accord?_ Como yo –le hace una demostración, y Blossom la imita.

Entre tanta confusión, y sin poder ver esa escena, Dexter finaliza la videoconferencia, desapareciendo su imagen de la pantalla. Poco a poco, el ataque se le pasa a Blossom. Robin le acaricia la espalda de forma maternal y, cuando menos se lo espera, la pelirroja se echa contra su pecho y empieza a llorar a lágrima viva.

Él ha taladrado su corazón. Lo ha dejado destrozado; hecho jirones como una camiseta tras el ataque de un tigre. Y Robin le pasa delicadamente las manos por el pelo. No sabe qué es lo que ha pasado, pero lo intuye. Dexter en la pantalla, Blossom sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad y, de repente, ese llanto irrefrenable. A la pobrecita le deben de haber roto el alma.

–Shhh… _Man fille_. Todo va a estar bien –La francesa nota cómo Blossom niega con la cabeza sin parar de sollozar. Lo que ha pasado tiene que haber sido muy grave.

Utonio sorbe con la nariz y se separa de su amiga, tratando de frenar el grifo que son sus ojos. Robin le acaricia el hombro, mientras ella se seca con las mangas de la camisa la cara. Al cabo de un rato, en el que la castaña le muestra su apoyo diciéndole palabras de ánimo, la pelirroja le relata lo sucedido entre sollozos. Snyder cierra los puños fuertemente, llena de rabia contra ese capullo. Conoce a Blossom desde tres meses, y la ha llegado a querer como una hermana. Es imposible no querer patearle el culo a Dexter después de esa infidelidad.

–No me puedo creer lo que ha hecho… tras tres años de noviazgo… Supongo que estaba ciega y no pude verlo –admite Blossom, haciéndose un ovillo.

–Oye, si quieres, hago yo tu parte del castigo con Brick Rowdy esta tarde –La achucha con maternidad.

La pelirroja necesita mucho amor para superar eso de Dexter. Pero, Blossom niega con la cabeza. Es su castigo, y la castaña se lleva casi tan mal con el pelirrojo como ella, puede que no soportase las dos horas y media. Además, si no fuera por el castigo, se quedaría todo el día en su dormitorio, dándole vueltas y vueltas al tema… y acabaría sintiéndose todavía –si eso es posible– peor. Es mejor que se distraiga, aunque sea con ese estúpido de la eterna gorra roja.

–No. A lo mejor, si ese capullo me cabrea, me olvide momentáneamente de Dexter.

Sonríe con tristeza. Detesta a Brick Rowdy, pero es cierto que es su mejor baza para apartarse todo de la cabeza. Y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, algunas de sus bromas pueden tener algo de gracia… Algo, y siempre y cuando no sean contra ella.

La castaña se levanta y va a recoger los tres sándwiches, y ya de paso a cerrar la puerta. Que sepa ella, Blossom no ha comido nada desde el desayuno. Tiene que almorzar, porque conociéndola, se encerrará en la habitación día y noche llorando y llorando. Cosa que es curiosa porque, según ha oído, cuando se sufre una ruptura se empieza a comer como loca, como si la comida llenase ese vacío que te ha dejado tu pareja. Pero la pelirroja no es así. En esos tres meses ha adelgazado siete kilos ya que a veces se saltaba comidas y su único alimento era algún tentempié de la máquina expendedora. Robin le extiende una mano con uno de los sándwiches vegetales envueltos en plástico.

–Tienes que comer algo, _Fleur_ –le dice, ante la mirada inquisitiva y vidriosa de su compañera–. Que "Dex" haya resultado ser un cabrón no significa que te vayas a desnutrir.

La pelirroja suspira y acepta el sándwich. Abre el envoltorio y mastica sin ganas, mientras Robin sonríe triunfal y se sienta a su lado. Comen en silencio, aunque Blossom suelta muchas lágrimas en el proceso. Termina su almuerzo y deja el envoltorio a un lado. Realmente no tiene ganas de nada. Se abraza a sí misma, se encoge y echa la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormirse.

Pero, de nuevo, suena la melodía del Skype en su portátil, que ha dejado a su izquierda. Abre los ojos para comprobar quién es; si es Dexter rechazará sin pudor la llamada. Sin embargo, es Bubbles. Sonríe un poco. También la extraña demasiado, y una conversación con ella quizá le suba la moral. Robin se queda expectante mientras su compañera se pone el ordenador en las rodillas y contesta.

–Hola, Bubbles –Su cara sigue empapada, pero fuerza una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas. En la pantalla no solo está la rubia, sino también la morena, y ambas tienen rostros serios–. Oh, y también a ti, Buttercup.

–Bloss –comienza Bubbles–… Mira, hemos estado pensando mucho cómo decirte esto y…

–Sinceramente, no hemos encontrado palabras para hacerlo suavemente –interrumpe Buttercup, antes de suspirar sonoramente–. Y es mejor decirlo rápido: creemos que Dexter te está engañando.

Robin se muerde el puño y Blossom no retiene las lágrimas y los sollozos. Se lleva las manos a la cara y murmura un apenas audible: "Ya lo sé, acabamos de dejarlo". Las hermanas en Townsville se miran entre sí. Dexter debe de haberla dejado por esa tipa encaramada al brazo del pelirrojo que vio Buttercup.

–Blossom… nosotras… –intenta decir Bubbles– Lo sentimos…

–Te juro que, cuando vea a ese hijo de puta le rompo su más o menos bonita cara.

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza. Sabe cómo de violenta puede llegar a ser Buttercup, y Dexter es un poco enclenque, así que el chico acabaría muy mal. Sin embargo, da igual que la morena se pasase y él acabase en el hospital, porque nunca llegaría a sentir el mismo dolor que siente ella ahora mismo. Además, mientras comía lo ha pensado… No quiere volver a ver a Dexter. Quiere empezar desde cero, y eso implica cambios. Es una decisión difícil, y tiene mucho tiempo para retractarse, pero de momento lo tiene claro.

–No hace falta, Butter. Solo quiero olvidarme de él para siempre. Dejar que su recuerdo caiga en un abismo y… no encontrármelo jamás.

–A lo mejor podríamos pedir una orden de alejamiento, o algo así.

–O mandarle a Dubái –Sabe que todo ese tema no es de coña, pero Buttercup quiere subirle la moral a su hermana.

La de ojos rosas suelta un gran suspiro. Ya ha pensado cómo no volver a ver a Dexter, y no es por ninguna de las propuestas de sus hermanas. Esto las afectará, ¿cuánto? Mucho, pero está segura de que quiere eso. Y es muy posible que sea lo mejor.

–No. He decidido que cuando termine la universidad… me mudaré a Londres.

La castaña se atraganta con el mordisco de sándwich que iba a tragar, totalmente impactada por la declaración de su compañera. Mientras, en Townsville, Buttercup y Bubbles se quedan sin respiración. La han añorado mucho esos tres meses, y esperan ansiosas a la Navidad para volver a encontrársela. Luego solo la verían en las vacaciones de primavera y en las de verano durante los tres años restantes. Eso es muy poco, pero que se mudase allí… sería aún menos tiempo juntas. ¿Cada cuántos meses la verían?

–¿Lo has pensado bien? –pregunta insegura la morena. Se le cae el alma a los pies cuando la ve asentir sin dudar a través de la _webcam_.

–Pero… Blossom… Irte así es demasiado. Aquí tienes toda tu vida –comenta la rubia con ojos vidriosos.

–Y, ¿qué es mi vida? Dexter. O más bien lo era –suspira, dejando que las lágrimas volviesen a recorrer sus mejillas, y eso que pensaba que no quedarían más–. Yo os quiero mucho, pero es mejor poner el contador a cero y… dejar que ascienda desde aquí.

–_Fleur_, tus hermanas tienen razón. Te estás precipitando – Robin le pone una mano en el hombro, pero la pelirroja niega con la cabeza.

–No. Ya está decidido. Dentro de tres años me buscaré un piso en Londres y trabajaré en alguna revista de música.

Bubbles, al otro lado de la pantalla, se lleva las manos a la cara. ¿Por qué…? ¡No quiere que se vaya! La quiere a su lado, como siempre ha sido desde que se conocen. Hablar solo por la _webcam_ es muy poco, demasiado poco. ¿Qué tal si ella también se va a Londres? No. Entonces dejaría a Buttercup, y también la quiere a su lado. ¿Qué quedó de esa promesa de sangre que hicieron? «Aunque nieva, llueve, o el viento azote nuestros traseros… ¡Nunca nos separaremos! Porque somos hermanas, y desde este momento, en el que se juntan nuestros dedos, lo seremos de sangre. ¡Y juramos, que siempre nos querremos!». Pues, un océano, una universidad y un corazón roto han bastado para que esa promesa no sea cumplida.

Buttercup se aleja de la pantalla. Todo es por culpa de Dexter. ¡Si él no hubiera aparecido, si Blossom no se hubiese enamorado de él, si el muy gilipollas no se hubiese liado con otra…! Todo eso no habría ocurrido. Pasarían los tres años de la carrera de Periodismo de la pelirroja, ella volvería y todo sería como antes. Como siempre ha sido y ha tenido que ser. ¿Por qué han de existir los cambios? ¡La pelirroja está mejor es Townsville, con su familia! Pero, todo es culpa de Dexter. Todo es por él, porque si no le hubiese roto el corazón, ella no querría ahora quedarse en Londres.

.

_Esa tarde de diciembre, en otra habitación de la residencia en Londres…_

Llorando. La vio llorando. ¿Qué se supone que la hizo estallar en llanto? Todavía no se lo quita de la cabeza. Cuando la vio por primera vez, siempre la imaginó como ese tipo de chica que menosprecia por la apariencia y el apellido o viceversa. De esas que en su vida nunca ha tenido obstáculos que esquivar; que su camino no ha sido de tierra o piedras, sino de liso asfalto. De esas de "culo veo, culo quiero y culo obtengo". Y que, además, nunca vive decepciones.

Pero parecía tan vulnerable así. Encogida al frío de la noche, con ese chándal rosa fosforito que la hacía llamar la atención, abrazándose a sí misma y sollozando como si no hubiera mañana. Tal vez se sienta sola. Es americana, por lo que su familia debe de estar allá en los Estados Unidos, y que sepa solo tiene de amiga a su compañera de cuarto, Robin Snyder, la francesita.

O quizá, solo está desvariando por las canciones románticas que de repente le ha dado por poner en su iPod. Brick resopla y pasa a la siguiente canción. ¿Por qué las pone? Ni idea. Solo es que quiso ponerlas. Y eso que las odia. Demasiado melosas, pegajosas, empalagosas… mariconas.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja sí que podría estar destruyéndose por dentro, con tanta soledad. ¿Puede que se haya pasado con sus bromas? Un momento. Brick, ¿en qué coño piensas? ¡Claro que no te has pasado! Si acaso ella, cuando de un zarpazo casi le arranca un ojo. Aunque, eso sí, nunca pensó que la pelirroja pudiera ser tan violenta. ¡Ja! ¡Es muy fácil sacarla de sus casillas! Ahora, puede que, fuera de sus casillas, no sea tan… tan… ¿Cómo expresarlo? Ah, claro. Pija. No tiene cara de pija, pero a punto de vista del pelirrojo es una pija tan enorme como la universidad de su tío.

Hablando de su tío… ¿qué hacía él defendiendo a Blossom? O sea, vale que ninguno de los dos quiera que se sepa que es el sobrino de Vicent Woods, pero… ¡Hombre, que le han agredido! Vale, puede que sí que la cagara al quitarle a la americanita ese colgante, pero tampoco es que fuera para tanto. Ni que fuera un rubí de verdad, porque seguro que no lo es.

Un "toc, toc" de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se quita los auriculares, deja el iPod a un lado y se levanta. No suelen ir a verle a su habitación, y él no tiene compañero de cuarto que se deje la llave, así que debe de ser que le llaman para lo del castigo. ¡Qué coñazo! Y, encima, con la americanita. Incluso él no tiene ganas de guerra, así que espera que no sea ella quien dispare el primer fusil.

A la puerta, una mujer regordeta vestida como las de la limpieza, le comunica que ya es hora de que cumpla su castigo, y que se lo diga también a la señorita Utonio. Brick asiente, cierra la puerta y se masajea la sien. Esas dos horas y media van a ser insufribles… aunque, quizás, se lleve alguna que otra sorpresa.

* * *

**Tan, tan, taaaaaaan (intento de música de suspenso). Soy tan increíblemente cabrona que lo dejo ahí. ¡Jijijijiji!**

**Ah, sí, Sandra no me ha matado. Eso quiere decir que tengo al personal que se encarga de responder a los Reviews. ¡Yujuuuuuu!**

**Sandra: *volviéndose a un público imaginario* Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? (¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?) And now, the answers to the Reviews (Y ahora, las respuestas a los Reviews). But only for the ones from the fourth chapter (Pero solo para los del cuarto capítulo)**

**_yumi-happy: I know why you are speak english... Because it's soooooo cool! We appreciate very much your Review. Many kisses! (Yo sé por qué habláis inglés... ¡Porque es muuuuuy guay! Nosotras apreciamos mucho vuestro Review. ¡Muchos besos!)_**

**Yo: Eso es todo, ¿verdad?**

**Sandra: Yes. Sorry. (Sí. Lo siento)**

**Yo: Naaaah... está bien. Gracias de todos modos.**

**Sandra: Look it for the good part... (Míralo por el lado bueno...)**

**Yo: ¿Qué lado bueno?**

**Sandra: This is the chapter most long that you wrote! (¡Este es el capítulo más largo que has escrito!)**

**Yo: Aaaaanda... Pues es verdad. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**Sandra: Hey, this is so boring without Sus (Oye, esto es muy aburrido sin Sus)**

**Yo: Qué va. Esto no es aburrido.**

**Sandra: Okay... This is not as fun without Sus (Vale... Esto no es tan divertido sin Sus)**

**Yo: Exagerada *murmuro*... Y, ¿qué quieres que haga? Sus no quiere saber nada de los rollos románticos.**

**Sandra: Oh... Well... (Oh... Bueno...)**

**Yo: Pues nada.**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-que-hacer-nada-mejor-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter. Tan solo lo hace esta historia.**

**Aclaraciones: Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

Universidad

Capítulo 6

_Una tarde de mayo, en algún lugar de Townsville…_

El chófer aparca el lujoso coche frente al edificio. Aquella calle tuvo sus mejores momentos, en los que los colores vivos de las fachadas daban alegría, y los niños salían a jugar con la pelota, a comprarse un helado o a jugar en el descampado –ahora ocupado por un todo a cien–, sin embargo, ahora se ve desolado y triste. Las fachadas de los edificios han perdido su color, dejando un mediocre gris en el yeso agrietado, y la mayoría de las familias se han mudado a mejores barrios, teniendo en cuenta las aglomeraciones de vagabundos que se reunían y reúnen allí.

El edificio en particular frente al que ha estacionado el coche no es la excepción, pero se podría decir que nunca ha sido un lugar demasiado alegre. Es de ladrillo gris, y lo único que hay de singular en él es el saliente del portal, bajo el que te podrías resguardar en los días de lluvia, y el cartel que reza "ORPHANAGE VIOLET GEM", en letras bien grandes, que hay en él.

El chófer sale del coche y, tras dar un rodeo al mismo, abre la puerta trasera, por la que sale un hombre bien trajeado y una hermosa mujer ataviada con un vestido azul marino con pinta de caro. La niña se queda rezagada dentro del coche, pero la mujer la agarra bruscamente del brazo y de un tirón la saca del vehículo. El trío camina con prisa hasta el portón de madera astillosa, ignorando la pareja las lágrimas de la cría. Es el hombre quien presiona el botoncito al lado izquierdo de la fachada y hace sonar un estridente "Ding-Dong" dentro del viejo edificio.

Apenas pasan unos minutos, cuando una señora de esponjado pelo chocolate, cara redonda y cuerpo regordete, abre la puerta.

–Buenas tardes, ¿desean algo? –pregunta la señora, con una voz extremadamente aguda.

–Sí –responde el hombre–. Veníamos a devolver a esta niña.

La señora mira a la pequeña, a la que le fallan las rodillas y le tiembla su pequeño cuerpecito mientras llora desconsoladamente. ¿Devolverla? Nunca había pasado algo similar. Y, aunque es legal, no le parece bien. Ni que los niños fueran objetos que vienen con recibo.

–¿Devolverla? –repite.

–Sí. Soy Cameron Morbucks, y aquí tengo el certificado de adopción.

El hombre del traje negro le muestra el certificado, junto con todos los papeles que hacen legal la adopción. Morbucks… ¡Claro, la familia más rica de Townsville! Ya se acuerda. Hace cuatro años adoptaron a una bebé por capricho de su hija primogénita.

–Bueno… Sí, supongo –contesta, al fin–. Pueden dejarla aquí la próxima semana, cuando tenga hechos los trámites y…

–Oiga, señora, hemos venido hasta aquí, con esta llorica para devolverla y aquí se quedará –sentencia la mujer del vestido azul marino con firmeza. Ya no aguanta más los lagrimeos de esa niñata.

–Pero… –la señora duda. Eso no está bien. Suspira y asiente con la cabeza– De acuerdo. Les enviaré los papeles por correo.

–¿Ves, Josephine, querida? Te decía yo que no habría problemas –El señor Morbucks sonríe satisfecho, mientras le entrega el papeleo a la encargada del orfanato y su esposa empuja a la pequeña adentro.

Berta, pues así se llama la señora, suspira y ve alejarse al matrimonio y entrar al lujoso coche que más bien parece una limusina. Luego, sacude la cabeza y cierra la puerta. La pequeña pelirroja se ha quedado hecha un ovillo en la alfombra del vestíbulo y sus sollozos son apenas audibles, pero que sin embargo llegan a oídos de la cría morena de ojos claros que espía escondida tras el recibidor.

La mujer de pelo esponjado mira el certificado, y luego a la niña. Se ahínca a su altura, la obliga a subir la mirada y le dedica la sonrisa más reconfortadora que puede dar esa señora.

–Bienvenida de nuevo, Blossom –le dice, enjuagando las lágrimas que corren por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

.

_Aquél mediodía de diciembre, en el centro de Townsville…_

Asquerosa rata de cloaca. Asquerosa rata con el pelaje pelirrojo, rizado y maloliente. ¡Maldito seas, Dexter! ¡Muerto deberías estar! Veinte metros bajo tierra serían pocos para poder olvidarse de ese pedazo de cabrón.

A Buttercup todavía le palpita la vena en la sien. Después de su conversación con la pelirroja, en la cual no lograron convencerla de que recapacitara en su decisión de mudarse a Londres, se fue directa al apartamento de Dexter. Su padre estaba trabajando en la oficina, su hermana estudiando en el salón y su madre haciendo sus quehaceres en la cocina. Sin embargo, Dexter se encontraba teniendo una amena y animada, además de melosa, cibercharla por Twitter con la zorra esa de nombre que empieza por "T" y que ahora no recuerda.

Es por eso que tanto la madre como la hermana escucharon todos los gritos, improperios e insultos que Buttercup le propinó al pelirrojo. Pero, no contenta con eso, hizo algo que Blossom habría hecho de haber estado en Townsville: le dio una gran y dolorosa bofetada a Dexter, que incluso consiguió que a la morena le picase la palma de la mano por un buen rato. Y bien que se merecía esa marca roja en su feo careto de infiel. ¿Cómo pudo Blossom estar enamorada de alguien tan…? ¿Tan…? ¿Tan…? ¡Tan gilipollas, tan con aires de soberbia kilométricos, tan putón, joder!

No sabe lo que está haciendo. No tiene ni puta idea de la chapuza que ha hecho. Liarse con otra… ¡Liarse con otra! Y, lo peor de todo, es que se mostró arrogante. Tuvo el asqueroso valor para hacerlo, para mostrarse orgulloso de la idiotez e insensatez que se cometió la noche anterior. Pero, claro, él no estaba ahí para ver las incontables lágrimas de Blossom. Incluso cuando les informó que se quedaría en Londres no dejó de hacerlo. De hecho, en cuanto a la pelirroja le entró en ataque de ansiedad, ataques que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, se largó. Ni siquiera se despidió. Ni siquiera pidió disculpas por haberle puesto los cuernos. Y eso es imperdonable. El corazón de la Utonio de ojos rosas ha quedado marcado de nuevo… Y eso llena de rabia y de ira a Buttercup. Blossom sufrió mucho en el pasado cuando la abandonaron por segunda vez, demasiado… y ahora, vuelve a sufrir. Pero antes tenía a sus hermanas, ¿quién tiene ahora, tan lejos, en Inglaterra?

Claro que, de toda esta historia, Dexter no tiene ni idea. Sabía que su ex es huérfana, pero no se podía siquiera imaginar la cantidad de sufrimiento que tuvo ella cuando niña. De todos modos, conocía de esas épocas malas que pasó. No es que supiera mucho del tema, pero según le contaron, fueron etapas en las que lo pasó muy duro, y que Blossom es más frágil de lo que parece. Por eso, al recordar las palabras que el pelirrojo le dijo estando en su apartamento, a la de ojos verdes le hierve la sangre a tal punto que desde grados atrás que debería haberse evaporado.

Aprieta más los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos y abriéndose heridas en ellas. Camina a paso furioso por las calles de Townsville. En realidad vino en la moto, pero no le apetece volver a casa. Si vuelve, tendrá que hacerle la comida a la rubia, y estando tan llena de odio le saldría una chapuza. Además, necesita despejarse, o algo. Debe tranquilizarse, y en casa es imposible, ya que su hogar muchas veces ha visto a Blossom y a Dexter como una pareja feliz y eso… la enfada y la entristece al mismo tiempo. Enfado contra Frikus, tristeza por su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta, acaba frente a un Starbucks. Un café le vendría bien ahora mismo, a pesar de que sea ya casi mediodía. Esa bebida irónicamente la calma. No sabe por qué, dado que tiene cafeína, y eso te estimula.

Empuja la puerta y entra. No hay cola. Normal… todo el mundo debe de estar preparando la comida, si no es que comiendo ya. Pero mejor. Hay un piso arriba y a la morena siempre le han gustado más las mesas de la segunda planta.

Va a la caja, y una chica de aparentes treinta años, con el pelo esponjado color chocolate, el cuerpo regordete y la cara redonda la atiende. Wow. Esa mujer le suena de algún sitio, es clavadita a alguien que ella conoció… ahora, ¿quién? A saber. Lo único que sabe Buttercup de ella es que se llama Rose: o eso pone en la chapa con su nombre que lleva enganchada a la camisa

–Buenos días, ¿qué deseas? –pregunta cortésmente.

–Buenos días. Quisiera un Venti _Espresso Macchiato_ caliente con poco azúcar –Rose sonríe y lo apunta en una agenda electrónica.

–¿Algo más?

–No. Nada.

–Son 6 dólares, por favor –comunica, mientras la de ojos verdes rebusca en sus bolsillos y deja el dinero pedido–. ¿Me dices tu nombre?

–Buttercup –hace ademán de dirigirse a las escaleras–. Estaré arriba.

–Bien, ahora te llevo el café.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora negra, sube por las escaleras y llega a la segunda planta. Las ventanas del piso superior de ese Starbucks son enormes, pero apenas hay cuatro mesas que estén pegadas a ellas, y solo una tiene calefacción al lado, la cual está ocupada. Buttercup resopla fastidiada y se sienta en una de las butacas que dan a los ventanales; totalmente opuesta a la que está ocupada. Quería el otro lugar.

Ese chico que la ocupa, ¿no podría haber escogido otro lugar? ¡Si solo están ellos dos en toda la cafetería! Por otra parte, ese es el mejor sitio. Con vistas al centro de Townsville y calefacción. No hace falta pensárselo mucho para escoger esa mesa. La morena apoya la cabeza en el cristal, pensativa. Se le ha pasado algo el enfado y no está tan irascible. Mira de reojo al otro tipo. Qué envidia. Él debe de estar muy calentito, pero ella no se quita la cazadora por miedo a resfriarse.

Cierra los ojos, y su memoria reproduce las palabras que le dijo Dexter a la puerta de su casa: «Si no quería que esto pasara, que no se marchase a Londres. Seguro que ella se ha tirado a algún inglés sin que yo lo supiera y solo quería darme pena cuando hablamos por la _cam_. Además, Tamara es mucho mejor que ella, y estudia Física conmigo, por lo que estamos al mismo nivel intelectual». Maldito asqueroso. Conoce a Blossom desde hace cinco años, estuvieron saliendo durante tres… ¿Es que no la has conocido en todo ese tiempo, tío? ¿De veras piensas que te pondría los cuernos como tú a ella? Pues bien, fuiste un novio que supera el grado de pésimo, y eres un ex peor. «Que te folle un pez». Eso fue lo último que le dijo, tras darle esa grandiosa bofetada. Frunce el ceño, recordando la acidez con la que Dexter le habló.

–Hola –escucha una voz, extremadamente aguda. La de Rose, la camarera de antes. Abre los ojos y se la encuentra con un vaso del Starbucks con su nombre apuntado en él–. Aquí tienes tu _Espresso Macchiato_.

–Gracias –contesta, seca. Rose se lo deja en la mesa y se fija en el aun ceño fruncido de la joven.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunta curiosa. Puede que no sea de su incumbencia, pero a lo mejor desahogarse con alguien le venga bien.

–¿Yo? Perfectamente –se acomoda en su butaca y coge el vaso.

Rose suspira y se vuelve para su puesto. Pues nada, esa chica tan guapa, morena y de claros ojos verdes, no quiere decírselo. No parecía triste, sino terriblemente enfadada. A lo mejor ha tenido una pelea con algún ser querido y no quiere hablar de ello… Se acerca, pero está muy lejos de averiguar la verdad.

Buttercup sacude la cabeza. Si la tal Rose le ha preguntado, debe de ser porque se le nota demasiado el enfado. Debería ocultar mejor sus emociones, aunque sigue igual de cabreada con Dexter y su odio contra él se va profundizando cada vez más. Siempre que piensa en cómo lo debe de estar pasando Blossom…

Resopla y pega un trago a su café. Quema. No, no quema, ¡arde! Deja el vaso en la mesa apuradamente, sin derramar una sola gota, y empieza a abanicarse la boca con la mano mientras algunas lagrimitas le saltan de los ojos. Lo pidió caliente, ¡pero no tanto! Saca la lengua e intenta refrescarse la garganta, que la siente como si hubiese tragado lava y no café.

El chico de la mesa opuesta a la de ella lo mira divertido. Es muy jodido cuando te lo ponen excesivamente caliente; así le ha pasado a él con el _Caffè Americano_ que ha pedido, pero se aguantó, hizo una mueca y luego bebió del vaso de agua que le había traído la tal Rose. Sin embargo, ver a esa chica abanicándose la boca es de lo más cómico.

Se levanta, con el vaso de agua medio lleno, y se dirige a la pobre Buttercup, que siente como si su lengua y garganta estuvieran incendiadas. Ella lo mira acercarse y siente sus mejillas arder, por lo que sabe que se ha sonrojado. Es un chico bastante mono, por no decir la verdad, porque en realidad está buenísimo, pero no por eso se ruboriza: es que, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Está haciendo un ridículo…!

–Creo que esto te vendría bien –le comenta alargándole el vaso, con un acento italiano bastante bien disimulado.

Buttercup ni se lo piensa: le arrebata el agua y se la bebe toda de un trago, aliviándosele al instante el ardor que le había producido el café. Suspira una vez baja el vaso y con una servilleta del montoncito que hay en la mesa se limpia los morros. Levanta la mirada al chico guapo para agradecerle la ayuda. Es realmente atractivo. Tiene unos ojazos… de un verde bosque hipnotizante, que encima resaltan por el pelo azabache. Además es alto; tiene el cuerpo muy atlético, de ese que saldría en las esculturas de la Antigua Grecia.

En ese instante, la canción de Rihanna que se escuchaba en el Starbucks cambia, y empieza a sonar muy bajito _When I Met You_ de Sarah Geronimo. ¿Es casualidad?

–Gracias –dice al final, devolviéndole el vaso.

–Deberías soplar antes de probarlo. Está muy caliente.

–Ya lo veo, ya...

Él le sonríe, y ella se queda prendada por un momento por esa sonrisa. Pero rápidamente desvía la mirada antes de que sus pómulos se vuelvan rojos de nuevo. El chico guapo se gira y va hacia su mesa, pero no se sienta; coge el _Caffè Americano_ y vuelve a donde está Buttercup. Ella había empezado a soplar su café, pero para de inmediato cuando ve al moreno sentarse en frente a ella, con un vaso en el que pone "Butch" en la mano.

–Buttercup, ¿no? –le extiende la mano, y ella lo mira extrañada y desconfiada, mientras se la estrecha. ¿Por qué ese desconocido sabe cómo se llama?– El vaso.

El vaso. ¡Claro, el vaso! Pone su nombre. Por eso lo sabe. Pero igual, ¿qué pretende ese tío? ¿Ligar con ella? Que lo intente, que lo intente… verá lo que se lleva.

–Entonces, supongo que tú eres Butch –afirma leyendo en nombre escrito con rotulador en el vaso de papel–… Qué mal rollo da ese nombre.

–Sí, me llamo así… Y sí, da muy mal rollo –le da la razón sonriendo abiertamente.

Nunca le gustó ese nombre. Da escalofríos… es decir, ¿quién se llama "Carnicero"? Parece que solo él. Es muy posible que por eso la gente lo mirase mal, como si fuera un asesino en serie que cogería un cuchillo gigante para incrustárselo en la garganta a alguien porque sí. Las personas que no lo conocen lo juzgan de mala manera, y a pesar de su atractivo, muchas chicas se sentían incómodas una vez habían escuchado cómo lo bautizaron.

–Pero mola. Da sensación de película de miedo… A menos que te llames "El Descuartizador", no hay mucha gente que cause esa sensación con su nombre.

–Por eso causa desconfianza… ¿a ti no? –Siendo sinceros, le ha sorprendido su reacción. No a muchas tías les gustan las películas de terror.

Buttercup se encoge de hombros. El nombre no le causa desconfianza. Como si se llamase "Gluguiblú El Chalado Que Mataba A Diario". Hay nombres muy raros por ahí, nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar. Como el suyo. Es nombre de gato, no de persona. La señora Berta debió haber fumado maría para ponérselo cuando estaba en el orfanato. Realmente, a todos los niños les puso nombres raros. Un chaval se llamaba Dólar y otra cría, Peseta. Aunque nunca se ha quejado de su nombre, no es tan malo como el de Heliodora; otra niña con nombre raro. Pero sí desconfía de él en general. No parece mal tío, pero nunca se sabe.

–Sinceramente, no. Me gusta. El mío es de gata y muy cutre.

–Es de una flor. Muy bonita, por cierto.

–No. Es de gata. Hasta el gato de _The Hunger Games_ se llamaba Buttercup. Y el nombre es tan horrible como el gato.

–Mira que eres cabezota.

–Un pecado común entre los humanos…

–… Y fácil de reconocer –completa Butch–. Y te digo que el nombre no es feo mientras no lo sea su dueño.

A Buttercup se le suben los colores a la cara. Es un chico ingenioso, tiene la lengua muy bien cuidada. Además, ese deje de acento italiano que tiene lo hace exótico e interesante. Seguro que muchas tías se le caen rendidas a los pies. Pero Buttercup no es tan fácil. ¿De enamorar? Puede. Se enamora fácilmente. Ahora, conseguir que se trague su orgullo y reputación de "difícil" y acepte salir con un chico… Eso es otra historia.

–Pues lo dicho. El mío es horrible.

–Eres dura de pelar, ¿eh? –Buttercup se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

–Me lo dicen mucho. Pero así soy yo.

Sopla en el _Espresso Macchiato_ y bebe un sorbo. Se ha enfriado rápido. Pero es normal, con el frío que hace… Este invierno está siendo muy frío, pero muy frío. Los días no superan los diez grados; y las noches, los tres.

–¿Está frío ya? –Ella asiente tragando– ¿Y te gusta?

–Siempre que vengo a un Starbucks me cojo un _Espresso Macchiato_ –Vuelve a beber y a tragar–. Dulce, pero lo justo.

–Yo casi nunca vengo a estas cafeterías –comenta, tomando de su café–. Son muy caras, y en Italia no abundan tanto como aquí.

Buttercup había vuelto a beber, y en cuanto escucha "Italia", se atraganta. Se imaginaba que sería italiano por el acento, pero que a lo mejor llevaría viviendo un tiempo en Townsville porque se le nota muy poco y habla muy bien el inglés. Además, si vive en Italia… ¿Por qué está en Estados Unidos? Internacionalmente hablando, quedan días para las vacaciones de Navidad, y debe de estudiar o trabajar.

–Italia. ¿Vives en Italia?

–Claro, ¿no es obvio?

–Pero, ¿cómo es que hablas tan bien el inglés?

–Pues lo que se daba de idiomas en Primaria y un verano en Liverpool. Lo normal, ¿no?

Bueno sí, lo normal. Estudiar idiomas, y hacer un viaje a algún país de esa habla para aprenderlo mejor. Claro que es normal, pero es que lo habla muy bien. Ella también estudió idiomas, pero solo francés y se le daba de pena. A diferencia de Bubbles, que aprendió castellano, francés, alemán, portugués e italiano, y ahora está estudiando japonés. ¡Qué tía la rubia!

–Sí, lo normal. Pero lo que me sorprende es que…

Pero es callada por la melodía del móvil de Butch. El moreno pide permiso, lo saca del pantalón vaquero y, tras mirar quién es, se levanta y aleja para hablar más a solas. Mientras habla por teléfono, gesticula mucho, y lo hace en italiano. Su cara muestra una mueca, pero trata de disimular en su voz el disgusto. En un momento dado, arruga la frente, dice un "_ciao_" y cuelga.

Se coloca los dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz. No soporta eso. ¿Por qué le tuvieron que encargar a él ese trabajo? ¡Otro ya se estaba encargando de eso! Y, además, ese tipo es nacido en Townsville, ergo seguro que lo hará mejor. Pero no. Su "jefecita" se ha empeñado en que vaya él y tiene que ir. Lo único bueno es que ha podido conocer Townsville, una ciudad de interés turístico y cultural mundial, además de a esa curiosa chica morena de ojos claros.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Buttercup desde su silla–. ¿Algo malo o algo bueno?

–Ninguno de los dos. Aunque yo diría que más bien malo –Suspira y toma su _Caffè Americano_ en un par de tragos–. Trabajo y me tengo que ir.

–¿Trabajas? ¿Pero no vivías en Italia?

–Y así es. Pero este trabajo es aquí, en Townsville –le sonríe, coge una servilleta y apunta con un boli que se saca del pantalón un par de palabras, ante la mirada atenta de la chica–. Toma, mi Twitter. Un día de estos me mandas un mensaje directo.

–¿Cómo?

–Adiós, preciosa –Se agacha y le da dos besos en las mejillas.

Después de esos dos besos, va a su anterior asiento, toma el abrigo de la silla y se marcha del Starbucks. Ha dejado a Buttercup totalmente anonadada. Qué personaje más interesante; le rodea un aura de misterio encantadora. Toma otro trago de su café, terminándoselo por fin, y mira la servilleta.

" ButchJojo". Una sonrisilla se le escapa. A lo mejor un día de estos sí le twittea. Pero, sigue siendo un desconocido del que desconfía. Y Buttercup sigue teniendo demasiado orgullo.

.

_Aquella tarde de diciembre, en una universidad de Londres…_

Siente ganas de decirle algo. No sabe, alguna cosa para subirle el estado anímico. Ahora, ¿qué le dice? Ella lo odia y sabe que, cualquier cosa que salga de su boca, le molestará. Pero es que, se la ve tan decaída… Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, y derraman alguna que otra lágrima que se apresura a secar para que no se la vea. Se empeña mucho en poner bien los adornos, pero está claro que Blossom tiene la cabeza puesta en otro sitio.

Brick levanta la escalera de mano que utiliza para colgar el espumillón en el techo y que éstos queden decorando las paredes y la mueve hasta un metro más a la izquierda. Mierda. Esa baldosa está rota. No puede apoyar la escalera sin que se mueva y no puede ponerla en otro sitio porque no llegaría al clavito de la pared. Su mirada se dirige a la pelirroja, que agachada se ocupa de los adornos del suelo pegados a la pared.

–Eh, americanita, ¿sujetas la escalera mientras yo pongo esto?

Blossom lo mira. Es la primera vez en esas dos horas que le dirige la palabra. Suspira, deja lo que estaba haciendo y va hasta donde se encuentra Brick. Sigue teniendo las marcas del arañazo, aunque si lo piensas bien, no le quedan tan mal, sobre todo con esa actitud de chico que pasa de todo que tiene. Él apoya la escalera, mientras ella la sujeta fuertemente. El pelirrojo pone un pie en el primer peldaño, sujetando con una mano el largo –casi interminable– espumillón verde

–Y no me dejes caer, eh. Que conociéndote… Este sería tu segundo intento de asesinato.

Blossom en seguida frunce el ceño y le saca la lengua. Bien que podría dejarlo caer… mejor no le des ideas. Sin embargo, después de que el pelirrojo vuelva la cabeza sonriendo burlescamente, ella forma una pequeña media sonrisa. Estúpido Brick… Estúpido, sí, pero al menos esa frase tonta la ha hecho olvidarse momentáneamente de Dexter. Dexter… Sus ojos se ensombrecen otra vez, y de nuevo esas ganas de llorar.

Pestañea para alejar el agua de sus ojos. No. Ha estado todo ese tiempo intentando no llorar, y no quiere volver a hacerlo. Se ha prometido a sí misma que resistirá. Que no derramará ni una sola lágrima más por ese bastardo. Quiere que ese refrán surta efecto en ella: "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte". Y ella se siente débil, pero… Nunca más. Se jura que nunca más se enredará en esa red.

–Agh –oye la protesta del chico en la escalera.

Brick se está desesperando: no puede enganchar el maldita espumillón. Con las tiritas de plástico es imposible encontrar la cuerdecita por la que colgarlo. Además, ¡el clavo está más clavado en la pared de lo que debería! El odio hacia los adornos navideños aumenta considerablemente… y también empieza a detestar con toda su alma ese clavito. Rechina los dientes y vuelve a intentarlo. Nada. Que no se queda, que no se queda…

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta Blossom sujetando la escalera y viendo cómo a Brick le resulta imposible enganchar el espumillón.

–No la tuya, rosita –contesta sin mirarla y observando con odio a sus dos principales enemigos en este momento–. Si conmigo no se queda, contigo…

–Se quedará. Nosotras las chicas siempre hemos tenido más maña con las manos que vosotros.

–Que no.

–Que sí.

–¿Por qué quieres hacer mi trabajo?

–No es tu trabajo, es el de ambos.

–Da igual. Tú te ocupas del suelo y yo del techo.

–¡Brick! ¡Si tú no puedes, déjame intentarlo a mí!

–Ya sé de antemano que no podrás. Y esto se arregla en segundos

–O minutos. O en la media hora que nos queda de castigo. O, ¿por qué no? Toda la tarde. Pero tú, tómatelo con calma, que yo iré a comprar las doce uvas para Nochevieja –Y… ¡Sacando el arsenal sarcástico!

Las manos le tiemblan por un momento. Cómo odia que lo molesten… Y cómo odia darse cuenta de lo hipócrita que es. Pero, ese temblor, hace que falle en el nuevo intento de que se enganche el espumillón en el clavito, y esta vez, se le cae al suelo.

–¡Mierda!

–¡Ja! ¿Me dejas ya?

–No. Alcánzame esa imitación a guirnalda.

–Nanay –Brick se vuelve hacia ella molesto. Sus ojos siguen hinchados, pero está sonriendo jocosa. Sabe cuál es esa sonrisa; es la que tiene él la mayor parte del tiempo.

–¿Cómo que «nanay»? –repite.

–Ahora es mi turno. Así que, o me dejas, o tienes que bajar a por el espumillón.

–Eso es chantaje –protesta, frunciendo los labios.

–Oye, no es nada nuevo para ti.

Aprieta la quijada y mira a la chica. Bueno. BUENO. Admite que puede que se haya equivocado un _poquito_ en cómo es la pelirroja. ¿Queriendo ayudar, aun teniendo claros signos de sufrir una crisis emocional? Bien. Él se figuraba que sería una tía al estilo Sharpay Evans, de _High School Musical_ que se estaría limando las uñas mientras él hace todo el trabajo. Al final, baja los peldaños de la escalera, ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Blossom, quien rápidamente se había agachado a coger el extremo del espumillón y lo sostiene en su mano.

–Bien, ¿contenta?

–Contentísima.

Brick sujeta la escalera mientras la de ojos rosas sube por ella. La pelirroja ha hecho bien al ponerse pantalones… Sosteniendo el equilibrio, engancha con facilidad el espumillón en el clavito, ante la mirada atónita de su compañero de castigo. ¡Maldita Utonio de las narices! Sin querer, el pelirrojo hace que tiemble la escalera por la rabia, y Blossom, que estaba bajando ya, resbala con uno de los peldaños.

¿Sabéis esas escenas de las películas que ponen a cámara lenta para que puedas llevarte las manos a la cabeza y gritar: "¡Nooooooo!" con voz grave? Fue igual para Brick. Es como si sus ojos le hiciesen ver la caída de la chica a velocidad mínima. Lo que no sabe es cómo ni cuándo logró atraparla y que quedasen nariz con nariz sobre el suelo. Ella encima de él, y sus labios apenas rozándose.

Son preciosos. No se había fijado hasta ahora. Pensaba que los ojos de Brick eran marrones, pero son de un rojo fuego hermoso. Muy hermoso. Se podría quedar horas mirándolos. Pero más rojos están sus pómulos, y ese ardor en las mejillas es lo que la hace volver a la realidad. Brick también está en _shock_, y no sabe cómo siquiera reaccionar con la americanita sobre él. SOBRE ÉL.

Pero es ella la que se aparta. Se incorpora agitada, con las mejillas… las mejillas… ¡Ese tono de carmín de su cara es más intenso que el de su gorra! Blossom está apunto de levantarse, pero el chico se incorpora a su vez y, tomándola de la nuca, acerca su rostro al suyo. Es más por impulso que por otra cosa. No sabe ni por qué; solo ha hecho lo que le ha pedido el cuerpo en ese instante… Besar a la americanita.

.

_Aquella tarde de diciembre, en otro lugar de la universidad de Londres…_

Vicent Woods puede parecer un hombre impasible, que siempre busca lo mejor para la universidad y nada más. Que siempre quiere tener su reputación impecable… Pero digamos que hay algo que supera todo eso: su familia. Y Brick, a pesar de no llevar ni una pizca de su sangre, es de su familia.

Puede que el chico no sea un caso totalmente perdido… Eso es lo que quiere creer. Por eso ha elegido a Utonio. Seguro que esa chica es la única que puede con él. Aguantarlo es difícil… pero cuando hay amor, no tanto. Y eso es lo que pretende. Que ambos se enamoren. Brick cambiará por ella; el amor lo puede todo.

Quizás, lo más difícil de esa empresa no sea que el pelirrojo se enamore de Blossom, sino que sea viceversa. Comenzar a querer a alguien que te ha hecho la vida imposible puede resultar… hum… difícil. Pero no imposible. Y por eso necesita apoyo, que ya se ha encargado de conseguir. Ahora, espera que ella no se dé cuenta de toda esa pequeña estratagema. La chica es lista, y podría resultar evidente. Aunque eso, se lo tiene que dejar en manos de su "espía", si se puede llamar así.

Vicent se levanta de la silla de su despacho. Unos diez minutos quedan para que el castigo de esos dos termine por hoy. En dos horas y media, deben de haber decorado todos los pasillos de la primera planta. Va a avisar a la secretaria para pedirle que les comunique que ya pueden ir volviendo a sus cuartos o… bueno, lo que sea que fueran a hacer después del castigo.

Cuál es su sorpresa cuando Bellum toca eufórica la puerta. Toca, aunque si fuera por ella, aporrearía. El director abre la puerta a su secretaria, que se ve agitada. No lo ha visto, pero según una de las señoras de la limpieza… ¡No puede ser! Su jefe le comunicó sus intenciones con el joven Rowdy y… y… y… ¡Virgen santísima!

–¿Sara? ¿Qué le ocurre?

La mujer respira hondo antes de responder. Habla, y deja a Vicent de piedra. Después de que Bellum salga del despacho, repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Increíble!", el hombre sonríe satisfecho. Parece que las cosas van viento en popa.

.

_Volviendo al lugar de la universidad de Londres de antes, siendo ya tarde-noche…_

Le… le… le… ¡Le devolvió el beso! ¡Le correspondió subida a sus rodillas! Incluso dejó que jugara con su lengua. ¿¡Se puede saber qué le pasa!? A ella y a él. A ella porque… le ha besado, tras apenas unas horas de romper con Dexter. Dejarse engatusar por tíos así es tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Y a él porque, ¿¡no se suponía que la odiaba!? ¿¡Ese tío es un bipolar mayor que ella, o qué le pasa!?

De todos modos, fuera por lo que fuere que la ha besado (y menudo beso), no importa. Blossom está casi segura de que Dexter pensaba que ella se acostaba con otros tíos, y haber besado a uno al poco tiempo de dejarlo... Casi se siente peor. Es como si le hubiese dado la razón a ese gafotas. Cierra los ojos, cierra los puños y acelera el paso. Se siente mal con ella misma por haber aguantado tan poco tiempo, y la herida que le ha dejado Frikus es reciente y todavía le duele.

Llega por fin a su habitación y la de Robin, la 423. Saca la llave, la introduce en la cerradura, la gira y entra. Cierra tras de sí, se apoya en la puerta y desciende lentamente hasta quedar con el trasero en el suelo. Le pican los ojos de tanto retener las lágrimas. Da igual que haya besado a otro, todavía quiere a Dexter. Ese sentimiento se va apaciguando poco a poco, pero era demasiado fuerte y tardará lo suyo en sanar esa herida tan grave.

Suspira sonoramente, se pasa una mano por la mejilla enjuagándose la lágrima que se había escurrido por su cara y se levanta del suelo. Coge su ordenador, inicia sesión y busca en las carpetas. "Music". Da a reproducir una en específico y empieza a sonar _Quién_ de Pablo Alborán. Es un tema en castellano, pero ella aprendió ese idioma en la escuela. Desde pequeña le encanta la música española y cuando le dieron elegir entre francés y castellano, ni lo dudó.

Termina el intro de piano y se escucha la voz de Alborán, junto con la melódica de Blossom, que se sabe la letra de memoria. Solo ahora comprende del todo su significado; solo ahora puede cantarla con el verdadero sentimiento que quiere expresar.

_No te atrevas a decir te quiero._

_No te atrevas a decir que fue todo un sueño._

_Una sola mirada te basta_

_para matarme y mandarme al infierno._

_Quién abrirá la puerta hoy_

_para ver salir el sol_

_sin que lo apague el dolor_

_que me dejó aquella obsesión._

_De tu corazón con mi corazón,_

_de mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón._

_Quién va a quererme soportar_

_y entender mi mal humor,_

_si te digo la verdad,_

_no quiero verme solo._

_Me conformo con no verte nunca._

_Me conformo si ya no haces parte de mi vida._

_Te ha bastado una noche con otro_

_para echarme la arena en los ojos…_

_Quién abrirá la puerta hoy_

_para ver salir el sol_

_sin que lo apague el dolor_

_que me dejó aquella obsesión._

_De tu corazón con mi corazón,_

_de mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón._

_Quién va a quererme soportar_

_y entender mi mal humor,_

_si te digo la verdad,_

_no quiero verme solo._

_Quién abrirá la puerta hoy_

_para ver salir el sol_

_sin que lo apague el dolor_

_que me dejó aquella obsesión._

_De tu corazón con mi corazón,_

_de mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón._

_Quién va a quererme soportar_

_y entender mi mal humor,_

_si te digo la verdad,_

_no quiero verme solo._

¿Cómo puede existir gente tan cruel en el mundo? Dexter es un ser horrible, un caprichoso. Todo lo que vivió con él fue un bonito sueño falso que terminó como una horrible pesadilla. Y es a ella a quien le toca vivir la parte amarga de la ruptura, mientras él se folla a la perra esa. El final de piano termina con las lágrimas de Blossom. _Quién_ vuelve a reproducirse automáticamente, pero ahora la chica no acompaña a Pablo, sino que se queda llorando en silencio. Se prometió no llorar más, pero le duele demasiado como para aguantar más toda esa agua salada en sus ojos.

La puerta se abre de nuevo. La chica que acaba de entrar niega con la cabeza al ver a la Utonio. Sin quitarse el abrigo ni dejar el bolso, se acerca a su compañera. Para la música del portátil; no sabe de español, pero ese tema tiene pinta de ser muy triste y es lo peor que puede escuchar para superar una ruptura. Blossom la ignora, pero Robin se coloca a su frente y pone los brazos en jarras.

–Muy bien, _Fleur_, deja de autocompadecerte –Blossom sube la mirada con los ojos rojos e hinchados–. Te digo ahora mismo que muevas tu culo de esa cama, que vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

–¿Qué? –pregunta, formándose en su mente una idea equivocada–. ¿No iremos a Townsville para…?

–_Non, non, non, non!_ ¡Eso empeoraría las cosas! Así que no, _mademoiselle_, no vamos a hacer eso.

Tras interrumpirla, la francesa abre el joyero en la mesilla de la americana y saca el colgante que la pelirroja llevaba el día anterior y había estado llevando desde que llegó a Londres. Cuando Dexter rompió con ella, lo guardó ahí, como si ese corazón de rubí significara que todavía quedaba algo entre ambos. Del cajón de la mesilla, saca un marco con una foto en él. Luego coge el bolso y la cazadora de su amiga, colgados de la percha, y abre la puerta. Se recarga en el marco, esperando a que Blossom pille la indirecta.

–¿Adónde vamos? –pregunta, al fin, a la vez que se pone en pie–. ¿Y para qué has cogido eso?

Robin sonríe, le dice que ya lo verá, y ambas salen de la habitación cerrando con llave la puerta. Suben un piso de escalera en silencio. Es la última planta. Las siguientes escaleras conducen a la azotea. La intriga de la chica va aumentando, y aunque se va haciendo una idea de lo que quiere hacer Robin, se teme que quiera que… se suicide. "Solucionar esto de una vez por todas". ¿¡No querrá decir que matándose lo solucionará todo!?

La pelirroja se pone la cazadora –que Robin le dio después de salir de la habitación, junto a su bolso– antes de que la castaña abra la puerta que da a la azotea. A ambas chicas les golpea el frío aire invernal de Londres. Salen y pueden ver desde donde están el enorme reloj del Big Ben y parte del London Eye, aunque ambos están parcialmente tapados por la multitud de edificios. El cielo se mantiene nublado, pero eso no quita que la vista sea realmente preciosa.

–¿Para qué hemos subido aquí? –Blossom ya no pudo más con el silencio; tuvo que romperlo.

Robin vuelve a sonreír, muy segura de lo que va a hacer, y toma a su amiga de la mano. La lleva hasta el borde de la azotea, y es cuando Blossom se asusta de verdad y se suelta de su compañera. Robin se gira a ver a la pelirroja, y cuando ve su cara de terror al pensar que la iba a tirar por ahí, suelta una gran carcajada. Lo que confunde aún más a la otra.

–¿No pensarías que…? –intenta decir entre risas–. ¡No te iba a empujar a vacío, _Fleur_!

–¿Y qué ibas a hacer? –Y es cuando cae en la cuenta. Robin ha cogido el dije que le regaló Dexter y la fotografía que se trajo de Townsville en la que estaba con él como pareja posando en Rose Garden Park*–. ¡Quieres que me deshaga de los recuerdos de Dexter!

La francesa asiente con la cabeza, parando de reír, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Le da ambos objetos –el dije y la foto enmarcada– a Blossom y le dice lo que tiene que hacer. Cuando ya están preparadas, las dos chicas se acercan al borde y miran abajo. La pelirroja respira hondo y espera a que la castaña comience.

–Bien, _Fleur_… –empieza, mirando a la chica, que tiene los ojos clavados en el corazoncito de rubí–. Piensa que ese estúpido de Dexter se podría estar cepillando… ¿se dice así? Bueno, da igual. Piensa que podría estar cepillándose a la guarrilla esa mientras tú llorabas en la cama, añorándole –Blossom empieza a apretar el pequeño objeto–. Que el tío estaba haciendo gemir a la otra mientras tú sollozabas… Que pensaba que te acabaría haciendo daño, pero le daba y da igual… –El rosa de los ojos de la pelirroja se convierte en rojo de la pura ira que estos manifiestan–. Que antes de venir a Londres ya te era infiel y cuando lo hacíais pensaba en la otra, porque él creía que no le dabas suficiente. Cosa que yo veo imposible porque tienes una noventa y cinco de pecho en copa C, unas caderas envidiables y piernas de nadadora, lo que te da un cuerpo de diosa… Pero piensa que la zorra que con la que ha follado es, para colmo, mucho más fea que tú. Un adefesio en comparación.

Suficiente. Contener más el enfado sería sobrehumano. Blossom arroja el corazoncito contra la acera cuatro pisos bajo ellas con toda la fuerza de su alma, más la añadida por la ira contenida que no sabía que tenía y que acaba de salir a flote. En cuanto la pequeña gema entra en contacto con el suelo, se hace añicos en miles de trocitos como si fuera vidrio. Y esto deja a una extrañada y a la otra, algo, porque todavía sigue ofuscada de odio.

–_Mon Dieu!_ ¡Era falso! ¡Un rubí de verdad puede que ni siquiera se partiera en dos!

–Pues mira, tan verdadero como él –Extiende una mano hacia Robin–. Dame la foto. Después de que la tire, vamos a bajar.

Con la ceja arqueada, la castaña le pasa lo que pide. Todavía con lo que le ha dicho Robin calentándola internamente, tira con la misma fuerza anterior el marco boca abajo. Se escucha el ruido de cristales rotos y madera romperse. Es entonces cuando, rápidamente, las chicas se meten dentro del edificio y empiezan a bajar escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Quienes están por los pasillos las miran como si fueran un par de locas, pero ellas los ignoran.

Al salir de la residencia, siguen a paso rápido, por si alguien descubre el marco de foto destrozado y los trocitos de cristal rojo antes que ellas. Tuercen la esquina de la enorme residencia y se encuentran con los restos de los dos únicos recuerdos de su ex que Blossom había traído a Londres. En Townsville tiene más, pero le pedirá a sus hermanas que se encarguen de ello. La pelirroja se acerca al marco, se acuclilla, lo coge y, tratando de no cortarse con el vidrio roto, saca la fotografía, apenas un poco dañada. Le pide a Robin un mechero, quien, adivinando sus intenciones y advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado, se lo da. Claro, como no iba a tener una fumadora como la francesa mechero…

Blossom da fuego, se levanta y pone la llama en una esquina de la fotografía. Ve cómo lentamente el fuego se come los cuerpos de ella y Dexter abrazados, y cuando llega a sus dedos, lo suelta. Sin tener nada más que consumir, el fuego se extingue antes de tocar el suelo. Es entonces cuando la pelirroja suspira, sonríe y mira al cielo encapotado. El alivio interior que siente es inimaginable. Como si se hubiese quitado una gran y pesada carga de encima, su corazón se siente liviano y empieza a sanar.

–Guau. Eso es odio, _ma ami_ –escucha a Robin decir–. Oye, ¿te parece que vayamos a cenar una pizza? Sé de un restaurante italiano en el que las hacen de vicio.

Blossom se gira a ver sonriente a su amiga y asiente. Se ponen en camino a la parada de autobús, hablando de trivialidades, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

–Ah, y pago yo –comenta, sorprendiendo a la castaña, que no va a rechazarlo–. Hoy me siento contenta.

–Claro, y todo gracias a tu amiguita francesa.

–Ajá. Y todo gracias a mi amiguita Robin. A propósito, eso que dijiste cuando estábamos en la azotea para que me enfadase… Eso de que cuando él y yo lo hacíamos pensase en la otra.

–Venga, sabes que estaba intentando enfadarte y estaba mintiendo.

–Sí, sí, si lo sé… La cosa es que no es posible: él gemía más que yo. Darle, lo que se dice darle… le daba más yo que él a mí.

Robin abre mucho los ojos y su mandíbula debería tocar el suelo. Venga, que eso es de risa. ¡El infiel es Dexter, y debería ser Blossom la que no estaba satisfecha! Es de película; surrealista total.

–Ah.

–¿Solo «ah»?

–Es lo único que atino a decir. No, espera… ¿¡Por qué estabas con ese tío!?

Blossom se encoge de hombros. Ni ella misma lo sabe. Bueno, sí, por amor, pero el por qué se enamoró es misterio. ¡Dexter era un tío realmente repelente! Cuando lo conoció, ninguno de los dos era popular, pero lo del pelirrojo era exagerado. Era un pobre pringado que se pasaba los días en la biblioteca, y ella no era popular porque la gente pensaba que los del club de periodismo eran unos pardillos. Se hicieron amigos después de una entrevista que le hizo la chica sobre "El cerebrito. ¿Quién es el más listo del instituto?", y nadie logró comprender cómo el pelirrojo la enamoró. La cosa es que pasó, y ahora que no siente nada por él, Blossom se añade a la lista de personas que no se explica cómo empezó a salir con él.

–Ni idea. Quizás me dio pena y el amor viniese después. No tengo sé cómo pasó, pero pasó – Suspira, y es cuando se da cuenta de una cosa–. Oye, ¿qué hacías tú cuando volvía a la habitación? No tienes clases esta tarde.

Se toma un tiempo para responder.

–Nada especial. Estaba en la azotea, fumándome un cigarro. Como odias el olor a tabaco…

–No odio el olor a tabaco. Odio el tabaco en su totalidad.

Robin mete la mano en el bolso al ver llegar al autobús rojo, mientras la de ojos rosas hace otro tanto. Ambas se suben al bus típico de Londres, pagan el viajecito y se sientan una al lado de la otra; Blossom del lado de la ventana.

–Oye, ¿y qué tal el castigo con Brick Rowdy?

¿El castigo? ¡El castigo! ¡Brick! ¡El beso! ¡Mierda: sus mejillas están rojas! Blossom hace como si no hubiese escuchado a Robin y juega con sus pulgares silbando y mirando las vistas de Londres. La francesa la mira con una ceja arqueada y repite su pregunta. La pelirroja vuele a revivir en su mente el momento en el que estaba sobre el chico y cómo se sentían sus labios unidos. Y siente cómo sus mejillas echan humo.

–Pues… bien. Haber, ¿cómo tiene que ir un castigo? Casi no nos hablamos y así no le arañé la cara –Una risilla nerviosa después de eso.

La castaña al final sonríe. Llegan a su parada. Se levanta, en seguida Blossom hace lo mismo y ambas salen del vehículo. Caminan hasta la puerta de un restaurante italiano sin decir nada más.

–¿Sabes eso que se dice de que un clavo saca a otro? –Blossom la mira confundida, pero Robin sonríe y entra en el local–. Bueno, veamos si hay mesa.

La pelirroja la sigue, un camarero las da mesa y ambas se sientan. Piden y conversan, pero la cabeza de Blossom no está ahí, precisamente. ¿Cómo que un clavo saca a otro? ¿Estaba insinuando Robin que Brick sería el que ocupase el sitio de Dexter?

* * *

GLOSARIO

*_Rose Garden Park_: Es un parque de mi invención. Es el "corazón" de Townsville; no solo porque se supone que está en el centro de la ciudad, sino porque es el mayor interés turístico que ofrece y es la mayor zona verde. Se llama así por la enorme rosaleda en el centro mismo, que a su vez tiene en el centro una fuente decorada con rosas talladas en mármol blanco. La rosaleda es rodeada por caminos sombreados de árboles, un lago artificial con forma de anillo (claro, con puentes para poner cruzarlo), en el que se pueden alquilar barcas, y una verja que limita el parque. Es un parque verdaderamente enorme, con también zonas de césped abiertas en las que montar picnics; pasos de estatuas, que son zonas parecidas a plazas rodeadas de estatuas de personajes importantes en la antigüedad; y edificios culturales, como el Royal Palace, que era la residencia de vacaciones de verano de todos los reyes que pasaron por Norteamérica antes de que la política cambiara a república, y que ahora se utiliza como museo de exposiciones o para celebrar conciertos de música clásica. Se supone que el parque era el jardín de ese majestuoso palacio. Mola ¿eh? Me inspiré en El Retiro de Madrid (que estuve una vez y me encantó), por lo que tiene muchas similitudes con él.

* * *

**Jejejejejejejejeje... ¡Lo dejo ahí y a esperar! **

**Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que estaba deprimía porque España haya sío el primer equipo eliminao en el Mundial. Es que ha sío humillante, en todo sentido de la palabra y más. ¡El equipo que ganó la última vez va y es el más penoso! ¡Es que es indignante! No es que me importe mucho el fútbol, pero todos los españoles tenemos nuestra parte del corazón dedicao a La Roja. Y no es por nada, pero Del Bosque la cagó, pero la cagó bien cagá. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner a la mayoría de los jugadores de la última vez, hijo mío? Que Torres tenía que estar fuera, mi arma. Y porque Valdés estaba lesionao, que sino este Mundial era pa él, fijo, fijo. Porque Casillas, menudo partidito que nos dio. Holanda se marcó su venganza a costa de este tío al que ya se le ha agotao la potra.**

**Y como estoy vaga y algo malhumorá, no me da pa corregir mi forma de hablar. ¿Y qué pasa? Soy de Andalucía, y bien que me tengo que esforzar pa no poneros el "ao" y el "ío" en el participio cuando escribo, que incluso mi profe de Mates lo pone: "Dorita ha suspendío o ha aprobao no sé qué examen". Y me la suda si es un vulgarismo en otros sitios, no en mi tierra.**

**En fin, tengo que responder yo a los Reviews, por una única razón... Ejem, hay un partido de España en la tele. España Vs. Australia, para ver quién es el menos penoso. ¡Ole! Y porque estoy en el salón, que me entero de que ya va por el 3er gol (¡Hey, lo acaba de meter!). La cosa es que, no sé si lo dije, pero Sandra es una forofa del fútbol (no sabéis que cabreo se pilló cuando perdimos contra Chile), y Sus también está viendo la tele, no es que le interese mucho, pero de todos modos no iba a venir aquí.**

**Pos na, aquí tengo las respuestas a los Reviews:**

_**Luisa Tatis: ¡Gracias! Y bueno, ya lo seguí, je je.**_

_**FlorLee329: ¡Starbucks! Ya sé que antes te respondí, pero tenía que ponerlo. ¡El lugar donde se conocen Butch y Butter es en un Starbucks!**_

**Y gracias también a todos aquellos que me dejaron Review a pesar de que no estén registrados. ¡Lo aprecio mucho, aunque no os responda! Os tomo siempre en cuenta, no lo olvidéis, ¿vale?**

**Y ya está. Y "¡Se acabó el Mundial para el campeón del mundo! ¡España 3, Australia 0!". En serio, acaba de terminar. Al menos, no somos los últimos... ¡Y me largo, que Sandra y Sus me están mirando raro y me están empezando a agobiar!**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


End file.
